Happy Anniversary
by bluegirl-783
Summary: It's almost a year since Clarisse and Joe were married and, apart from planning Mia's wedding, there should be some time for them to celebrate their anniversary!
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I'm a little stuck on the other story- but it's still going well- but I thought that I could do this story as well… Hope you'll enjoy this story as well!_

_NB: The Princess Diaries belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot._

_The Song Lyrics are 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Jerome Kern and Dorothy Fields_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Archbishop beamed at the happy couple standing before him. "You may kiss the bride."

He watched fondly as the two kissed- he had presided over many, many weddings in the past thirty years, but none of them tugged at his heartstrings as this wedding ceremony had. He knew how hard the couple had struggled to reach this moment, their wedding day, and how their love had buoyed them through many rocky moments in their lives. He thoroughly approved of this marriage, and knew that it would last a lifetime.

He glanced at the maid of honour and the best man, on either side of the newlyweds- both of them were beaming happily, even though even they had had no idea that this would happen. After all, the maid of honour had, until ten minutes ago, been about to marry Andrew, Duke of Kennilworth. But, as Mia smiled proudly at her grandmother and her loyal bodyguard, who was now her husband, she knew that this day was only meant for them.

Finally, Clarisse and Joe broke apart, and turned to smile radiantly at the full church of guests. No one had ever expected them to be the newlyweds- they had come to see their princess married- but the unexpected chain of events they had witnessed had put paid to that plan.

"WOOHOO!" came a delighted yell from Mia, and everyone turned to smile at her.

"You are still a tomboy in many ways, aren't you Mia?" Joe said in an undertone as Mia leaned over to give Clarisse her bouquet, and was instead pulled into a warm embrace.

"You wouldn't want me any other way, would you?" she smiled winningly over Clarisse's shoulder at him, and he only laughed.

"You deserve this, Grandma," Mia whispered gently into Clarisse's ear before pulling away and smiling into her eyes. "Joe is the luckiest man in the world."

"I'm the lucky one," Clarisse amended gently, looking from her adored granddaughter to the man she had just married, the man she had loved for so many years….

After she and Joe had made their way to the back of the church, it was tradition that the newly married couples would greet their guests as they left the church, rather than at the reception. Clarisse was feeling a little disoriented- she had been expecting to greet with Mia and her new grandson-in-law but, instead, was greeting with her new husband! Joseph, sensing her feeling, squeezed her hand encouragingly several times as they greeted the two hundred guests that had attended. All were clearly surprised at the proceedings, but most of them were clearly pleased for their Queen.

It seemed as though they were greeting guests forever but, soon enough, they had greeted the last guest, before turning to each other with a warm smile.

"Your Majesty…Joseph," she heard a voice behind her, and she turned to see the Archbishop standing there, smiling at them. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Archbishop," she said clearly as the Archbishop took her hand and kissed it, before shaking Joseph's hand.

"I know that the two of you deserve this! I knew all my plans wouldn't go to waste," he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you," was all Joseph could say- they had both known that the Archbishop, despite his regard for Rupert, had been a secret champion for their relationship.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world," he said, standing back and looking at the happy couple. "There's only one more thing I would like to say…" he said with a smile before leaning forward. "It's about time!"

He left them, laughing, and Clarisse watched him go with a smile, before turning to Joseph.

"So…." She began a little shyly. "What happens now?"

"Well," Joseph began casually. "Although Mia didn't get married, there is still a wedding reception to attend….but first…." He smiled at her, before drawing her into his arms and giving her a long, tender kiss. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that," he murmured huskily into her face when they broke apart.

"Mr Bonnell…I was beginning to wonder when you would do that," she replied with an almost seductive smile, and Joseph couldn't resist kissing her again.

"I love you, Mrs Bonnell," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Mr Bonnell," she smiled radiantly at him. "So, I suppose it's time for us to go and celebrate our marriage!"

"Yes….Shall we?" he offered her his arm and, with a beautiful look on her face, she took it happily.

* * *

When they got to the closed ballroom doors, Clarisse stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Joe asked gently, putting an arm around her for a moment, and she leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, smiling absently.

"A little," she said honestly, looking at him. "I'm sure that most people in the room knew of our friendship…"

"Except Mia, which is a tribute to our discretion."

"Except Mia," Clarisse allowed with a smile. "But still…"

"I understand what you're saying- you're afraid that people aren't going to accept your marriage to me. But don't worry about other people- the only person that should matter, besides each other, is Mia- and she thoroughly approves."

She was listening to his speech with a warm look in his eyes, and she laughed when he finished, before taking his hand in hers.

"You can be quite the motivational speaker, can't you?" she smiled, but Joseph was relieved to see that she has visibly relaxed.

"Well…are you ready to meet them?"

"I'm ready when you are, Your Majesty," he said with a grin, as she discreetly nodded to the guard on the door, who banged his staff down and the doors opened for them.

"Presenting Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi, and her new husband Mr Joseph Bonnell!"

"One day," she said under her breath as they walked, arm in arm, into the room. "It won't be that- it will only be Mrs Joseph Bonnell."

"I don't think so," he teased under his breath, and she only smiled at him.

They didn't notice, but everyone was watching them delightedly- although their marriage had been a surprise, it was clear that the Queen was very much in love with her former bodyguard. To Clarisse's surprise, however, there was a round of applause that broke their look, led by Mia, who was grinning at them from the bridal table. Instead of Clarisse sitting on Mia's left, as intended originally, Mia was now sitting next to her.

"You didn't think anyone would be happy for you, did you?" Mia teased under her breath once they were sitting down.

"No, not really," Clarisse said honestly, yet Mia was struck at how beautiful and radiant her grandmother was at that moment. She hadn't had a clue about their 'friendship' (she had heard rumors), but seeing how happy they were made her delighted.

"You two manage to keep a secret well, don't you?" she added, before turning to talk to Lily.

Clarisse looked around the room for a moment- everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite the fact that there was a different bride and groom.

'Will you stop worrying?" came from her right hand side, and she almost jumped before realising that it was Joseph murmuring into her ear. She turned to look at him.

"I can't help it….everything is so perfect…I'm just…"

"Stop it," he covered one of her hands with his. "You have the Archbishop's blessing, most of Parliament and, most importantly, you have Mia's blessing. There is no one else's you need or should want."

"Alright," she smiled tenderly at him. "You're right!" and she soon forgot all about what everyone else was thinking, and enjoyed her meal with her husband on one side, and Mia on the other.

* * *

When everyone was finished eating and drinking, there was a slight lull in the conversation before, next to her, Mia tapped gently on her wine glass with a knife, and stood up.

"She didn't break it this time," Joseph whispered in Clarisse's ear, and she turned.

"I taught her the correct way to tap on them," she replied with a shy smile, before they suddenly realised that everyone, including Mia herself, was looking at them.

"_I know that it goes against tradition for a princess to give a speech at a wedding, especially one that was supposed to be my own but, since the bride and groom are my grandmother and Joe, I felt the need to say a few words in tribute to this wonderful couple._

_I had no idea that they had been harbouring feelings for each other for many years, but I, for one, am ecstatic that they have finally proclaimed their feelings for each other in front of us all. People can often go through their entire lives without finding love, but it is truly inspiring that the bride and groom never gave up on each other, and they supported each other through many difficult times in their lives._

"_It is beautiful to see how much in love they are- and I wish them all the happiness in the world…Joe, I know that you will make my grandmother very happy, and Grandma, I know that you will have all the happiness in the world with Joe. So, I propose this toast to…the bride and groom!"_

She raised her glass in a toast as everyone else, standing up, followed suit.

"That was marvellous, Mia. Thank you, darling!" Clarisse, close to tears, murmured in Mia's ear when she sat down next to her again. Mia smiled brightly at her, before both of them were distracted by Sebastian, on Joe's right, stood up to make a speech.

After the speeches, there was a slight pause before Joseph slipped away from the bridal table and walked over to the DJ- although Clarisse had preferred classical music at the reception, Mia had insisted that there should be a DJ.

"After all, Grandma, we may want to dance all night- and your music isn't necessarily dancing music!" Mia had quipped cheekily, disappearing before Clarisse could think of a proper response. Clarisse smiled at the memory as she watched Joe talking to the DJ.

"I wonder what he's doing," she murmured to herself as she sipped her flute of champagne, and observed him walking back towards her. He stood behind Mia's chair, a broad smile on his face as Mia tried not to listen to their conversation.

"Would you care to have this dance?" he asked gallantly, offering her his hand, and she gave him a smile in return before taking his hand.

"I would…"

As he led her out onto the dance floor, Clarisse almost went red at the thought of hundreds of eyes on them as they danced, before the DJ distracted her with his announcement.

"And now, Mr and Mrs Joseph Bonnell will have their first dance as husband and wife." Clarisse stared at Joseph in amazement- he hadn't mentioned her title at all- before the first words of a familiar tune began to play:

"_Someday……_

_When I'm awfully low,_

_And the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight…"_

Clarisse listened to the song for a moment, and then looked at him, tears in her eyes, as he pulled her close to him and they began dancing.

"Our song…you remembered!"

"Of course I would remember, Clarisse. This was when…."

"We had our first kiss," she interrupted with a dreamy smile.

"And now it will be our first dance as husband and wife," he finished with a tender smiled at her. Clarisse looked at him disbelievingly for a moment.

"Husband and wife," she breathed- it was still hard to believe that they were married! After she had turned him down, only two days previously, she had wondered whether she had lost her chance with him. It had hurt so much to let him go, and it had been difficult for her maintain her calm façade with her staff…yet she knew that Charlotte had known what had gone on, as she was more helpful for the past few days. But now…she turned her face towards where Charlotte was sitting with Mia, and smiled at them.

"She looks so radiant," Mia breathed softly as they watched Joe and Clarisse dancing. "I'm so happy that they are together, although I never realised it…Did you?"

"Yes," Charlotte said, trying to choke back tears. She had never seen her employer smile like that before- she was almost glowing…it almost took one's breath away. Joseph had always been a wonderful, steadying influence on her, but now that they were officially together….

"You did?" Mia looked at her quizzically, bringing her back from her reverie. "How long has it been going on?"

Charlotte hesitated for a moment- she wasn't sure whether Clarisse would appreciate her telling their story…but, after all, Mia was her granddaughter and even the most casual observer could sense a deep history between them.

"A long, long time," Charlotte began, but then stopped as she continued to watch the happy couple dance around the ballroom. "I'll tell you later," she added but Mia, also entrance by Joe and her grandmother, wasn't listening.

"I think there are a lot of people looking at us," Clarisse said softly, a faint pink tinge on her cheeks, and Joe laughed.

"I think it's time that they finally realised that we are, officially, a couple."

"Yes," Clarisse conceded. "But I don't want to have to do a lot of publicity over this…"

"Why should we do that?" Joe looked surprised. "The Queen remarries- to her bodyguard and friend of many years, and they are very happy. End of story. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Thank you," Clarisse beamed up at him, and touched his face with her hand.

"Don't look know, but the Prime Minister is coming over here…ah, Prime Minister! I suppose you would like a dance with my wife?"

At the mere mention of the word 'wife' both Joe and Clarisse got a delicious tremor down the length of their spine, but neither of them showed how much that word meant to them.

* * *

It was an enjoyable evening for all, especially for the bride and groom, who barely changed dance partners all night.

"You know, we may have to find other dance partners," Joe said as they enjoyed another slow dance. Clarisse wove her arms around his neck, and smiled seductively at him.

"But today is our day- we are the bride and groom, so I think we may have the right to dance with anyone we want…and I want to dance with you…and only you."

"You know, I hope this reception ends soon."

"Why?"

"Because I really want to kiss you!"

"Oh, I see…" Clarisse looked into his face for a moment, as a smile blossomed on her face.

"Give us a few minutes, and then I will be all yours!"

Clarisse led him over to where Mia and Charlotte were standing, chatting to Nicholas and Shades.

"Mia…I think it might be time for…us…" she stole a shy smile with Joseph. "To leave- how many people are still here?"

"Look around, Grandma…everyone's still here until you go! You just have to let Charlotte know, and she will do….."

"No, no…we just came over to let you know we're leaving now, but we don't want any fuss or ceremony- I'd like to just sneak out…"

A grin grew on Mia's face.

"I knew I'd have an influence on you one day, Grandma! That's fine…are you going on my honeymoon?" Clarisse looked at Joe for a moment

"We hadn't thought that far ahead- we'll discuss it later," Joe spoke up.

"But I just wanted to thank you both for everything…not only today, but…" Clarisse trailed off, unable to express her feelings to the two young women standing in front of her.

"That's alright, Your Majesty. It was an honour," Charlotte smiled shyly, before slipping away with Shades, leaving only Mia with them.

"Well…this is certainly not how I expected my wedding day to end," Mia joked, giggling, before sobering up.

"But, even though I never realised it, I'm glad that you two have got each other…" She impulsively hugged both of them before turning away.

"I'd better go create a diversion so you can sneak out….." Clarisse watched as her granddaughter disappeared through the crowd.

'I'm very proud of her," she said softly to herself as Joe took her hand.

"I know you are…and I'm proud of you too….But, one question: how are we going to get out of here without anyone noticing us…." He trailed off as everyone had suddenly turned towards the DJ- Mia had decided to try karaoke.

"Here's our chance!" she whispered, and they quickly hurried out of the darkened room- the spotlight was now on Mia.

* * *

"That was fun!" Joe exclaimed as they dashed through the halls, hand in hand. "I never realised how fun it was to try and elude people!"

"I've been doing it all of my married life- to Rupert, that is," she added hurriedly when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. They slowed down, realising that no one would be allowed to follow them upstairs to the royal suites anyway.

"But I always enjoyed trying to do it with my security men….not that you were ever fooled," she looked over at him teasingly, and they both remembered the time she had almost slipped past him.

"It was my duty to protect the Crown," he protested, and she stopped short and turned to look at him.

"And what is your duty now?" she asked huskily, moving closer to him.

"My duty is, and always will be, to you," he replied, finally feeling free enough (despite the secret cameras, but who cared?) to pull her into his arms and kiss her. For both of them, it was the person they wanted to kiss for their rest of their lives. She beamed at him after they broke apart, realising that their lives had changed, for the better.

"That felt wonderful…" she smiled dreamily at him, before he kissed her again. "I never realised that I could ever feel like this…ever."

"Neither did I," Joseph said honestly- although he had dated other women over the years, the only woman that had meant anything to him, that he had loved, was the woman he had just married a couple of hours ago.

"The only person I wanted was married to someone else for a long time…"

"Really, who?" Clarisse pretended to look intrigued, but they both knew he was talking about her. There was a long silence as they just looked at each other, hardly daring to believe that they were finally together, after so many years of denying their feelings. Finally, Joe broke the moment.

"Let's go inside." Joseph looked at her for a moment, and smiled, thinking that he had never seen her look so beautiful as she did at that moment.

"Our suite….I could really get used to this!"

"So could I," Clarisse said warmly and, taking him by the hand, led him into their suite.


	2. Do You Realise?

_Author's note: here's another chapter and, at the moment, it's my favourite chapter! I also put in some of the conversation from the outtakes! Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!_

_NB: The Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and Disney._

Clarisse Renaldi Bonnell, former Queen of Genovia, slowly opened her eyes and stared at the cream coloured ceiling for a moment. She had been having the most wonderful dream about her wedding to Joseph…she looked over and smiled at her husband, sleeping peacefully beside her. Although she knew it had happened, she almost always looked over to see whether Joseph was really asleep beside her- she had been doing it almost daily for the past year. It had never ceased to amaze her that he was there- when she had been married to Rupert, he had usually slipped out by the time she woke up and, although she hadn't really thought about it until now, it had been rather lonely waking up alone. She now never failed to appreciate waking up beside Joseph, her husband, and the love of her life.

For he was the love of her life- sure, she had been married to Rupert for nearly 40 years, given him two sons, and had been his Queen Consort for nearly 30 years, but there had been very little tenderness between them. They had been virtual strangers on their wedding day, although Rupert had tried to bridge the gap- but, in the ensuing years (particularly after their sons were born), they had managed to develop a warm, but not necessarily close, friendship… but it hadn't been love.

But when she had first met Joseph…she had sensed something very special about him…not that she had been seeking love, or even friendship, but since he had worked as her bodyguard for over 25 years, it was natural that something would develop between them…but to finally admit their feelings for each other, and marry in front of the entire parliament…that was something she hadn't imagined, not in a million years!

Since Joseph was still asleep, she decided to get out of bed and get their cups of tea. As she passed her desk, now blissfully clear of papers, she glanced at the calendar and beamed. Mia's wedding was in two days, but the day after that was their first wedding anniversary! It was difficult to believe that they had been married nearly a year…it still seemed like yesterday…particularly with the reaction in the newspapers the following morning….

* * *

_The morning after the wedding, Clarisse had opened her eyes and looked the ceiling- much as she had been doing for the past thirty something years she had been sleeping in this suite- and thought about the day before. Mia and Andrew would be on their honeymoon by now, and she could begin her day's work when she had her breakfast…there would be a lot of congratulatory telegrams and cards to answer, and she knew Charlotte would help her._

_But, as she tried to slip out of bed, she was surprised to feel an arm around her shoulder…She looked over and almost jumped- Joseph was sleeping beside her! What was he doing in here? Surely she didn't have that much to drink last night, and…As she tried to push the covers back, she looked down at her left hand. There, sparkling on her ring finger, was a slim gold wedding band, and it wasn't the one Rupert had given her……_

_She looked over at Joseph again and, as realisation hit her, her eyes filled with tears- they had been married yesterday at the church, instead of Mia! Everything that had happened yesterday hadn't been a dream- she had really married Joseph!  
She gently slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Joseph, and watched him for a moment, with a smile. He looked so peaceful…and so handsome…she fought the urge to lean over and kiss him, instead walking out of the room. She was going to bring him a cup of tea in bed. _

_As usual, her tray was waiting for her, but now there were two cups and saucers waiting for her, as well as the papers sitting beside the tray. Curious to see the headlines, she ignored the tea, and unfolded the papers. _

_Blared on the front page of the top one was: SHOCK WEDDING SWAP- QUEEN MARRIES BODYGUARD!", while another read "QUEEN CLARISSE MARRIES BODYGUARD IN SURPRISE WEDDING EXCHANGE WITH PRINCESS MIA!"_

_All of them, it seemed, were disgusted that Elsie Kentworthy had had all the exclusive details of the non marriage of the princess, and the marriage of the Queen to her bodyguard. She smiled softly as she read them- it was obviously a surprise to everyone that she had married her bodyguard but, at the moment…she couldn't care less!_

_As she read one of the articles, she felt an arm creep around her waist, and a soft kiss land on her neck. With a joyful smile, she turned to collide with Joseph, standing there in one of his bathrobes (they had moved his belongings in the suite the previous evening), giving her a gentle smile._

"_Good morning, my beautiful wife," he beamed happily at her, before pulling her closer, both arms around her waist, and kissing her._

"_Good morning, my handsome husband," she replied when they broke apart. "I was going to bring in a cup of tea for you," she continued, turning away to pour, but Joe pulled her firmly away, and kissed her again._

"_That's sweet, my wife bringing in tea for me- I was actually planning to do the same for you."_

"Why don't we do it for each other, anyway?" she suggested happily. "Although," she added as she headed towards the bedroom. "I won't be doing this every day!"

"_Well," Clarisse began shyly, climbing onto her side of the bed. "I've though about that, and I'm not going to work today!"_

"Why not?" Joseph looked at her, surprised.

* * *

Clarisse smiled at the memory as she placed two cups and saucers on the tray, and carefully carried it into the bedroom. To her delight, Joseph was awake, and halfway out of bed.

"I thought you had run away, so I was coming to find you," he explained as she brought the tray around to his side. "Although," he said, getting back into bed. "This is service with a smile!"

"Like I told you before, this isn't going to happen all the time!"

"No, just every second day," Joe retorted, and they laughed- they had taken it in turns to bring cups of tea to bed, despite Clarisse's earlier edict.

"I can't help it," she protested. "Whenever I wake up, I just want to get it for you…" she trailed off as she climbed onto her side of the bed, before Joe wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning," he said softly, before kissing her, and she smiled.

"Good morning," she replied, kissing him in return. There was a comfortable pause as they each took a sip of their tea, before Clarisse said:

"I dreamed about our wedding again last night."

"What- as a nightmare?" he joked, and she laughed, lightly slapping him on the arm. "Hey, watch the tea!"

"No, just as a lovely movie about everything that has happened. When I woke up, I had to look over at you to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

Joseph, grinning, leaned over and gave her a long and tender kiss.

"Does that seem like a dream to you?"

"No," she replied dreamily- she loved it when he kissed her. After so many years of stolen kisses and looks, it was wonderful to be able to kiss and show affection whenever they wanted- usually in the privacy of their own suite.

"Do you realise that it's almost a year since we were married?"

"Yes- we're three days away."

Clarisse looked at him in surprise- Rupert had never made the effort to remember how far they were from their anniversary, although he usually remembered the actual day.

"How do you know that?"

"Because…" Joseph looked bashful for a moment. "I've been counting all the days since that day."

"Why?" Clarisse was genuinely touched at his confession.

"It's been a habit of mine…I used to dream of counting the days till we were together…and now we are…." He looked shyly down at the sheet for a moment, and Clarisse moved over and lifted his head to face hers.

'That must be the romantic thing I have ever heard of in my life….and it's so sweet of you to do that…I actually never allowed myself to dream of that. I just told myself that it was never going to happen, so I might as well get used to it."

"Luckily, you were wrong," Joe put an arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I actually thought I had lost you…that night I….."

"Turned me down," Joe said soberly.

* * *

"_Have you been thinking about us?" Joseph hated to ask the question- he loved having her lean on him like that- but he had been waiting nearly two weeks for her reply, and he couldn't wait any longer. _

_She hesitated to look up at him- she hated what she was going to tell him- and he realised that he already knew her answer._

"_Yes I have," Clarisse said calmly, looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes, and he suddenly couldn't bear to stay there and see the compassion and pity in her eyes._

"_Well…if you'll excuse me," he tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let him go. She didn't want to do this, not at all, and her heart was breaking, but he had to know that there were too many other things going on at the moment…_

"_You have to know what I was going to say," she said desperately. "Mia needs me now more than ever before. It's the monarchy. I mean, as Queen it's my responsibility. You know how it is." _

_And she knew he knew how it was- but maybe too much so, when he turned to look at her with disappointed eyes, she wanted to crawl under a rock. He had never asked anything of her, yet had given her everything she had needed, and now…_

"_You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."_

_She tried to protest- there was nothing more she wanted than being married to him, but only if he could wait a little longer. However, he wasn't going to let her explain._

"_But, if you prefer me to see you first and foremost as Queen, I will oblige…Your Majesty." _

_He inclined his head when she tried to touch his face, as she had done millions of times before, before walking out the door. _

_Clarisse watched the empty doorway in desperation- she was hoping that he would come back, that he hadn't meant what he said, that he still saw her as 'Clarisse' rather than Queen…but, as the moments passed, she knew he wasn't going to come back. _

_She walked over to where the CD was still playing, and slammed the thing off- the last thing she needed to hear was wedding music when she had just lost the only man she had really, truly loved._

"_Your Majesty may I have Princess Mia come join you now to look over the wedding details?," came a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Charlotte, with her ever present clipboard_

"_No, I... Princess Mia doesn't need…Not now, Charlotte." _

_She started to turn away, when Charlotte's voice interrupted her thoughts again._

"_Did you wish to be served in the dining room…?" Suddenly, Clarisse had had enough._

"_NO! I just want __**one**__ second for myself…" before she realised what she had done, and turned back to Charlotte. "Charlotte…I'm sorry…I'll get something from the kitchen later."_

_However, she was surprised to see Charlotte still looking at her, but with compassion in her face._

"_I understand, Your Majesty." _

_And they shared a long look, whereby Clarisse realised that Charlotte did understand- more than she had ever realised._

* * *

"Really? You shouted at Charlotte? I don't think I've ever heard you shout at anyone- not even Mia when she's been particularly naughty!" Joseph joked, but deeply moved at how upset Clarisse had been that evening, and had lashed out at the nearest person.

"Yes, and it was a tribute to Charlotte's loyalty that she never mentioned it to anyone," Clarisse said thoughtfully. She had forgotten all about that until just then.

"You've always had Charlotte's loyalty and affection- that's not going to change, even now that she's in parliament."

"What about you?" Clarisse turned to him after a pause. "What did you do that night, when I turned you down?"

Joseph looked pensive, as he tried to remember the night when he thought he had lost his one and only love forever.

* * *

_He had forced himself to say the words after Clarisse's speech, but he felt as though his heart had shattered into a million pieces. The one woman he had loved and cared about, not to mention protected over 20 years, had turned him down. He had asked several women, over the years, to marry him but they had all gently turned him down- they all wisely saw that there was only one he wanted- the Queen of Genovia._

_He managed to stumble to the door, and after he left, he leaned against the wall for a moment, hoping against hope that Clarisse would follow him and tell him she had changed her mind. But, as he saw Clarisse move to shut the CD down, her head bowed, he knew that she wouldn't do that, so he decided he needed to go for a long, long walk. He wasn't on duty that night, so he was free to do what he wished._

_He headed down towards the lake- he had often taken moonlight walks down there when he couldn't sleep, or he was worried about Clarisse. He had been tempted to take her down there one night, but he didn't want to cause any further gossip about their relationship. It was bad enough that Viscount Mabrey had made the hint at the inspection of the troops, and this would be just the ammunition that he needed to try and control the parliament._

"_Our Princess is a klutz who doesn't know the people, while her grandmother lowers her standards to date her bodyguard…what else do we need?" Joe could hear him say to his cronies in parliament. He didn't want Clarisse's reputation ruined by gossip._

_But now…now that he had lost her, he didn't want to be down here, but it was as if a magnet had attracted him, as he stood and looked out on the lake. It was such a peaceful place down here…he had dreamed of taking Clarisse on a picnic out here…yet that was all over. _

_He sighed, and turned around to look back at the sparkling lights of the palace- in there was Clarisse, the woman he had loved for a long, long time, and she was probably going about her business without a thought of what had happened between them…No, he knew her better than that, she would be hurting deep in her heart…He felt a lump well up in his throat…_

_But why did they have to come second to everything else in her life? Mia, it was understandable that she was a priority (he would have questioned it if she hadn't been), but that parliament and the people…the future of Genovia was assured- Mia would marry Andrew, a boy with much less spirit that Mia had in her little finger, and then become Queen of Genovia…why were their lives in the hands of the parliament?_

_Just then, another thought struck him- how on earth was he going to be able to work with Clarisse after this? It had been easier before, while they were friends, although there were simmering feelings between them…but now, he didn't think he could bear being around her anymore than necessary- and he was Head Of Security, not to mention the Queen's main bodyguard. _

_He sighed, and continued walking past the lake, deep into the grounds of the palace…he knew these grounds so well, he wasn't worried that he would get lost…How could they still work together? He didn't think he could so, he thought to himself, there was no option but to hand in his resignation- but he wouldn't do it until after Mia's wedding._

* * *

"You were going to resign?" Clarisse was looking at him, wide eyed. "But, what if I hadn't accepted your resignation? What if I had said that I wanted only you as my bodyguard?"

"All I can say is, it was up to you- but wouldn't it have been rather awkward with the man you had turned down only recently?"

"True…" Clarisse said thoughtfully, and then looked back at him. "But I would have married you in a minute if I had been able to then…I was actually hoping that, once Mia had become Queen, I would have come after you, and begged for your forgiveness."

"On your hands and knees? I wouldn't have accepted it otherwise," Joseph said seriously, but there was a smile teasing the edges of his mouth. Clarisse pretended to look shocked.

"A former Queen begging on her hands and knees? I would have liked to have seen someone make me do that!"

"So would I," Joe said with a grin.

"But I would have," Clarisse said softly. "Would you have forgiven me?"

"Let me see…" Joe pretended to think for a moment, and then laughed. "Of course I would have- you can be charming when you want to be…and I can never resist those eyes!"

He pulled her close and they shared a long, tender kiss, before Clarisse snuggled in closer to him.

"What are on the plans for today, then?" Joe asked, gently brushing the top of her hair with his lips.

"Mmmm….I think….oh my goodness!" she sat bolt upright in bed. "I just realised- the rehearsal dinner is tonight! Mia's getting married in two days…there is so much still to do!"

She tore out of bed, and reached for her bathrobe, pausing when she saw Joseph chuckling at her as he slowly got out of bed.

"What?"

"You're not Queen anymore, and you're still doing way too much…can't you just relax and enjoy this wedding?"

"I want to make it perfect for her- and Mia does need the help…I was wondering," she suddenly became coy, and Joe was instantly suspicious- he had come to realise that she only tried that trick when she wanted something.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"I was wondering if you could help me do a few things today…just minor details, before you go with Nicholas to pick up his suit."

"Alright…as long as we get some free time this afternoon- just you and me!"

"Deal!" she beamed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now I'd better go have a shower- Mia's expecting me in half an hour!"

Joe watched, grinning, as Clarisse began rummaging in her closet before heading into the shower. She was still doing almost everything she did as Queen- except the official business- but he was happy to see her looking so happy and relaxed…As he thought about that, their anniversary came to mind….although it was their first, it was still a momentous occasion, and he wanted to make it all the more special….what was he going to do?


	3. Charlotte's Story

_Author's note: it's a bit hard doing two stories at once, but I am enjoying it, and I hope you are enjoying this story!_

_NB: The Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and Disney_

An hour later, after having breakfast, the royal couple emerged from their suite- Joseph was attired in his usual black, although Clarisse was slowly convincing him to wear colours occasionally, and Clarisse was dressed much more casually than previous years, which she liked.

"I don't miss having to dress in suits and dresses that make me look good, but aren't necessarily comfortable," she informed Joseph when she modelled some clothes for him.

"I think you look beautiful, no matter what you wear," Joe said with a smile, before pulling her down onto his lap for a kiss.

"So, where is the Queen bride-to-be this morning?" Joseph asked as they walked, arm in arm down the hall, past all the guards and black suited men. They never bothered Clarisse anymore- she knew that they were discreet, and would never tell a soul what went on in the palace. She would have been very surprise at what they were thinking- they all thoroughly approved of her marriage, and knew that Joe would be the one man who would make her happy.

They had watched, over the past year, at how much more happy and relaxed the former Queen was, and knew that Joe and Mia were both to thank for that.

"I think…" she paused for a moment as they approached Mia's suite, and cocked her head to one side. "Yes, she's still in her suite…can you hear the music?" Joe paused for a moment, and listened.

"Oh yes…I thought her tastes would change since she became Queen!"

"Not likely, my love," Clarisse said with a smile, before stopping and knocking on Mia's door.

"Come in!" they heard someone call from inside, and they stepped into the suite, before being momentarily stunned by the blast of music that greeted them.

"Now are you wishing that her tastes had changed?" Joe murmured loudly in Clarisse's ear, and she only laughed at him, before stepping into the living room.

* * *

The living room of the suite had become a bridal change room, with not only Mia's dress hanging up in the cupboard, but the dresses of Lily, Asana and two other friends of Mia's hanging all around the room. Apart from the dresses, there were suitcases and clothes everywhere- judging by the amount scattered around the room, Mia was planning to go on a year long honeymoon, not two weeks!

Mia was happily working at her desk, oblivious to noise and talking, and looked up when she saw Clarisse and Joe gingerly make their way through girls, suitcases and dresses. She smiled- even though they had been married nearly a year, and she had gotten used to seeing them together, she still thought they looked incredibly happy together…not to mention, so cute! She still remembered the story Charlotte had told her, on their wedding day, about how she had discovered their secret….

_Charlotte had been working at the palace for nearly a year, as Clarisse's personal assistant, and she had been thoroughly enjoying the experience. Although Her Majesty's schedule was usually gruelling, the Queen herself was kind and good natured, although rather reserved. The King, whenever Charlotte had the chance to see him, was also kind, but more outgoing than his wife, but Charlotte had sensed that although the King and Queen were relatively friendly towards each other, the King was becoming more and more distant from his wife. _

_Charlotte was aware of the rumours that the King had other mistresses, but she tried to ignore them…but it was hard not to accept the truth when she saw Clarisse eat dinner alone night after night. But, rather than turn Charlotte off the job, it made Charlotte more determined that she would protect her Queen._

_She was glad, however, to see that Phillipe, Clarisse's youngest son, and her Head of Security, Joseph Bonnell, were kind and warm to her- the Queen deserved more attention than she seemed to be getting._

_It was an usually warm autumn day in Genovia, and the palace seemed to be working at a slow pace- the King was away in England for a couple of weeks, and Clarisse had opted to stay behind._

"_He won't need me there, Charlotte. It will be mostly dinners and business meetings," Clarisse had said by way of explanation. "And he'll have other distractions there, too…and I would only get in the way," she added sadly, looking at her desk, before shaking her head and becoming business like again._

_Clarisse had requested a late afternoon meeting with Charlotte that afternoon, in regards to a dinner she was attending the following evening, and Charlotte had been running a little late as she hurried towards the study. She knew that the Queen would tolerate a few minutes lateness, but she had also seen Clarisse get impatient if visitors were later than that._

"_I've got other things I could be doing!" she said with a touch of impatience after Viscount Mabrey had kept her waiting nearly twenty minutes. That was the only time that Charlotte had seen her even slightly lose her temper._

"_I'm sorry…" Charlotte began as she walked into the study, but, to her surprise, the room was empty! She waited for a few minutes, and then decided to ask the guards where the Queen was._

"_She may have gone for a quick walk around the garden," one of the maids suggested, and Charlotte smiled- she knew that the garden was a sanctuary for Clarisse, particularly after she had a busy and difficult day._

_She stepped outside onto the balcony, and gazed down at the garden- it was still beautiful at the late hour of the afternoon, although most of the flowers had finished blooming, but Charlotte could understand why Clarisse spent as much time as possible there. As she looked around, she spotted the Queen wandering past where her roses usually were, and…Joseph was at her side! Unaware that they were being watched, Clarisse and Joe were chatting as they headed back in the direction of the palace, and Clarisse stopped for a moment to laugh at something Joseph had said- Charlotte could hear her laugh from where she was…before Joseph took her hand in his, and raised it to his lips._

_Distinctly aware that she was spying on her boss, Charlotte quietly tiptoed back into the palace, hoping that she hadn't been seen, but also secretly hoping that there was something going on between them! _

_She continued to wait patiently in Clarisse's study, the images still dancing in front of her, before Clarisse appeared in the doorway, eyes bright and cheeks flushed._

"_Charlotte! I'm sorry…I didn't realise the time…I hope you haven't been waiting too long for me! I was just out in the garden for a walk!" she said apologetically, as she hurried to her desk._

"_Not at all, Your Majesty," Charlotte replied calmly. "I only just arrived myself."_

* * *

_After that, Charlotte was increasingly aware of the special looks and smile the two shared, but she was discreet enough not to notice. She was now well aware that the Queen deserved her own privacy, and happiness, and Charlotte was going to ensure that no one would find out about them. The next few years were sad for Clarisse- first, her husband died, and then Phillipe was tragically killed in an accident- but never once did Charlotte see Clarisse break down in front of anyone. She was still the same calm, composed woman she had always been, but, when Charlotte looked into her eyes, she could see that there was a deep sadness always just below the surface in her eyes._

_She was trying to organise the trip to San Francisco when two young guards pulled her aside, four years after she had found them in the garden._

"_Hey Charlotte, we were wondering if you could tell us whether Her Majesty and Joe are…you know, involved?"_

_  
"I beg your pardon?" she had picked up the expression from the Queen, and she could tell that the guards were rather unnerved by how much she sounded like Clarisse._

"_Well, Viscount Mabrey has been telling some of the guards that there is a secret romance between Joe and the Queen…and that it could have been going on before the King died…"_

_Charlotte listened in disbelief at what was being said, before anger overtook her disbelief._

"_And you actually __**believed**__ him? You know that man is only trying to stir up trouble. Honestly! I thought you two would have more loyalty to Her Majesty than to silly gossip!" she finally said, and the two men backed off hurriedly as Charlotte turned on her heel and walked in the other direction. _

_How on earth could anyone actually believe what that man said? Everyone knew that he had secret ambitions to be Prime Minister, until Sebastian Motez had beaten him to the role, and he was trying to find ways of causing trouble._

"_Charlotte?" came a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Clarisse, clad in black as she had been for the past 14 months, looking at her from her study doorway in concern. "Are you alright? I don't think you heard me calling you from my study. I need you to check with Joseph to see that all the arrangements have been made…I don't want this meeting with Amelia to be complete chaos!"_

"_Yes, I'll do that straight away," she curtseyed quickly and walked away, relieved that Clarisse hadn't guessed why she had been storming through the palace. Little did she know…_

_Clarisse watched the young woman go, genuinely touched at what she had overheard with the guards- she had suspected that Viscount Mabrey, as well as the Von Trokans, would try and spread rumours about her and her bodyguard…but it was wonderful to hear the girl staunchly defend her and Joseph……_

_The trip to San Francisco was a marvellous success- although the young princess, Mia, had been, at first, startled that she was really a princess, she had risen remarkably well to the occasion, and had made everyone proud of her at the Independence Day ball. Charlotte knew that Mia would be a wonderful asset to Genovia and, more importantly, a comfort to Clarisse. Joe had been teaching Mia how to dance and, after he left, he had turned the music back on again._

"_You have been wearing black for far too long," she heard him murmur to Clarisse, who turned to smile warmly at him. As they danced slowly and intimately together, neither aware of anyone else besides themselves in the room, Charlotte quietly tiptoed out of the room, relieved that, again, they hadn't seen her._

* * *

_The years continued to fly by, and Charlotte delighted in seeing how they treated each other- Joseph was always deferential and polite to the Queen, but when they were alone, it was clear that he adored her. The Queen was a little more reticent about her feelings, but just seeing Clarisse's eyes follow Joseph told Charlotte what she had suspected all along- Clarisse had fallen for her bodyguard._

_There were more rumours about Clarisse and Joe know, and Charlotte was hard pressed not to mention her concerns to Joseph. She knew that Joseph would always treat Clarisse with care, and she didn't want their reputations tarnished by rumours- no matter that they were true. She suspected something had happened in the pagoda, three weeks before the wedding, when Clarisse came in for a meeting with heightened colour in her cheeks, and a radiant smile on her lips. Charlotte didn't want to say anything, but Clarisse mentioned it only once:_

"_I am going to be so happy once Mia is on the throne- I will be free to do what I want…" before she realised what she had said, and blushed._

_However, the scene she had accidentally witnessed two days before the wedding had broken her heart- seeing Clarisse give up the only man she had ever loved, and Joseph's crushed look and subsequent exit had made Charlotte feel devastated. It was so unfair that, because of a few small minded people in parliament, Clarisse had had to sacrifice her personal happiness! Charlotte completely understood when Clarisse snapped at her a few moments later._

"_Charlotte…I'm sorry…I'll get something from the kitchen later."_

"_I understand, Your Majesty," and Charlotte hoped that she conveyed everything she had witnessed, and her true feelings to Clarisse as, for a moment, Clarisse realised that there had been a silent witness to her secret romance…but she had never told anyone anything…Joseph had been right……Charlotte had been truly devoted to her……_

"_Thankfully, that was all sorted out two days later," Charlotte concluded, and Mia finished wiping her eyes with a tissue._

"_I had never realised…all this time…they really do love each other…and you never told anyone what you saw…"_

* * *

Charlotte's amazing story was still in Mia's head as she stood up to greet her grandmother and Joe, while signalling Lily to turn off the music.

"I know you don't like my music much," Mia said with a grin as the loudness decreased greatly. "So…what are you two doing?"

"We came to see if you needed any help this morning- as I can see, the dresses have finally arrived," Clarisse said as she glanced over to see Lily's hanging in the doorway.

"Oh yeah…my wedding dress is hanging in my wardrobe, if you'd like to see it," Mia waved vaguely in the direction of the room, but Clarisse shook her head.

"I would like a surprise on your wedding day, thank you very much," but she then smiled.

"And Joseph can wait till then too," she added before Mia asked him the question.

Joe looked from one woman to the other.

"I wasn't inclined to look at the wedding dress until then anyway," he said, pretending to look offended, before smiling.

He had never seen Mia look so happy, or so excited, in all the years he had known her. She still had her grandmother's regal bearing, and confidence, but…this was different…she hadn't been very happy leading up to her wedding to Andrew (neither had Clarisse or himself, but for different reasons), but she was most definitely happy for this wedding….

"So, what would you like us to do?" Joseph repeated, as Clarisse sat down in the only free chair in the room that wasn't covered in clothes or papers. Mia looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I wanted Grandma to check the place settings for the reception…as she has done before…and see whether the music for the reception is alright…again, as before…and I wanted her to have a look at the flowers for the church…and…."

"You sound like you've got a list for your grandmother that's going to last all day!"

"Yes, it sounds like that, but it's not that much, anyway. I know you have to take Nicholas and his friends to get their suits…will you be picking up yours then, too?"

"Yes- but your grandmother…" he shot a mock angry look at her. "Wanted me to help her with a few details- 'minor details' as she called them."

"I think she will need a bit of help…oh, and the rehearsal dinner tonight…I've got a guest list here…"

"How many?" Clarisse took a deep breath in- she didn't know why, but since her marriage to Joseph, she had preferred small dinners and events, rather than the major events that she had had to attend.

"Only…14- us four, Mom and Patrick, Lily and Kip, Asana and Jess and Nick's two friends, and Sebastian and Sheila. That's all- I swear! I know big dinners aren't your style anymore, and they really aren't ours either!"

Clarisse listened to Mia with a smile- she supposed her granddaughter hadn't thought about it, but she had already begun speaking about her and Nicholas as 'us'….how she wished she'd been able to do that with Rupert…but more with Joseph…another wish that, happily, had come true!


	4. Wedding Preparations

_Author's note: here's the next chapter- hope you're enjoying it!_

_The Princess Diaries belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot_

"So, is there anything else you want us to do?" Joseph's voice broke into Clarisse's thoughts, and she turned to look at Mia again, who was smiling teasingly at Joseph.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" before she laughed at the look on his face. "No, there's nothing else that I need you two to do…."

"Alright, I'll just follow your grandmother around then," Joe concluded, before beginning to turn away, offering his arm to Clarisse. She wanted to take his arm, but she suddenly realised that she needed to speak to Mia in private- and he looked surprised when she shook her head.

"What have I done?" he gasped, and both Mia and Clarisse laughed.

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes, darling. I just need to speak to Mia for a few minutes…only a few minutes, I promise," Clarisse smiled winningly at him, and he sighed heavily, pretending to be disappointed.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before you got sick of me!" before he pretended to walk sadly towards the door. Clarisse was a little concerned that she had actually offended him, but was relieved when he turned in the doorway, gave her a small wink, and then disappeared outside.

"So?" Mia smiled at her grandmother, while Lily and the other girls discreetly took their dresses into the next room. "What's this all about….you never leave Joe's side, or vice versa..."

"It's about him, actually. I need your help…our anniversary is in three days, and I know…I know that you're incredibly busy, but I was just wondering…." Clarisse stuttered, flustered and unused to asking for help but Mia, knowing what she was trying to say, smoothly interrupted her.

"It's alright, Grandma, I know what you're trying to ask…and I would love to help you in any way that I can!"

"Good…" Clarisse smiled in relief, and began to turn away, before remembering something else. "Can this just be a secret between you and me? I don't want Joseph to find out anything about it until it's time."

"My lips are sealed," Mia said with a grin, pretending to zip her lips with her finger. "When would you like my services?"

"Not until this afternoon," Clarisse said quickly. "I realise that you have other commitments, so I will understand if you can't help."

Mia moved quickly around the desk, and stood in front of Clarisse, looking into her eyes.

"I will have the time to help you, Grandma…even if I have to cancel parliament…kidding!" she added hastily as Clarisse's eyebrows rose slightly.

"I'll see you later….maybe just after lunch will help…the boys will be out of my hair…."

"And Joseph will be with them," Clarisse finished her sentence for her, and smiled. "Yes, that would be the perfect time!"

Joseph, as always, was waiting patiently outside the door when Clarisse came out, and he walked casually to her side.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I had to speak to Mia about the dinner tonight…you know. Whether the table needs any placing…" she spoke quickly- she knew Joseph could sense the instant she had a secret, and she was covering up by talking about something he had no interest in.

"I'm sure that everything will be perfect," he said reassuringly, putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head gently. "So, what are we doing first?" he asked as they walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"Hmmm…I think we should check the options for place settings for the reception, and then do the flowers," she said a little distractedly as they walked into the ballroom.

Although her mind was mostly on the wedding, she was also trying to come up with ideas to suggest to Mia that afternoon. She wanted Joseph to remember their first wedding anniversary forever.

"This sounds boring," Joe complained, but he still followed her into the ballroom, and stood patiently beside her as she examined one of the settings.

"I thought you might have had something else to do?" Clarisse said teasingly as she bent down to the table.

"I was only joking about needing your help with this…you can go and find Nicholas, if you want to."

"No, it's alright," Joseph amended quickly. "I'd rather spend a little time wherever you are," he sounded a little shy as she looked up to smile, touched to see him blushing a little.

"You are so sweet sometimes, did you know that?" before kissing him softly on the lips. As he leant forward for another kiss, she stopped him with her hand.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can go downtown with Nicholas to get your suits…"

"And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she stalled with a mysterious smile. "Maybe have an afternoon nap…or maybe I'll wait for you," she added softly when she saw the disappointed look on his face.

* * *

It was just after lunch when Nicholas and Joseph, along with Nicholas's friends and his security detail, left for down town Pyrus, to collect their suits, while Clarisse made her way to Mia's suite.

As she walked inside, she found a very different scene to the one that had met her this morning- the bridesmaids had disappeared, the room had been cleaned up, and three suitcases were standing in her dressing room.

"The girls decided to go to Pyrus for some supplies," Mia said with a wry smile as Clarisse sat down on the couch and watched Mia finish her work.

"You know," Mia said thoughtfully, as she signed the last letter with a flourish. "I neve realised just how much work you actually did when you were Queen. I thought it was mostly parties and travelling!"

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh- she knew Mia was joking.

"I can see that you still have a lot to learn, my love, but you've done a wonderful job in the past year."

"Thank you," Mia stopped what she was doing, and smiled gently at her grandmother. She looked at her for a moment, before asking a question that she had been pondering for a while.

"Do you miss this at all?"

Clarisse looked pensive- she hadn't thought about it in a long time…she had other things to occupy her time now, she thought with a tender smile, and, if she was really honest, she didn't miss being Queen much at all.

"No, I don't think I do," Clarisse said honestly, looking at Mia with her wise blue eyes. "When you first ascended the throne, I did- I was worried that parliament would try and run you over…but you proved that you wouldn't let them," as they remembered Mia's strong speech at the wedding.

"But now," Clarisse continued after a pause. "I don't think I do…it was a very lonely job, even once your grandfather died, and I often wondered whether I would make it through another parliament session. But now…" she beamed happily.

"I'm much too happy to worry about all that…I do appreciate that you keep me up to date, which I wanted," she added hurriedly. "But it's not the be all and end all of my existence…I have other things I could do."

"All of which involve Joe," Mia said with a sly smile, and Clarisse just stared at her for a moment, before joining in laughing.

"You're sassing your grandma again!" she said, but didn't add anything more, as Mia leaned back in her chair.

"So…do you have any ideas about what you want to do on your anniversary?"

"I've been trying to think all morning," Clarisse said honestly. "I haven't got very far, but there's a song I want to play for him…."

"Let's listen to it, then, and then I'm sure you've got other ideas which will be perfect for the day!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Joseph was waiting for Nicholas and his friend to finish trying on their suits for the wedding. Neither Mia nor Nicholas had wanted a big wedding, but both Clarisse and Sebastian had insisted that it was going to be a state occasion.

"There are going to be a lot of important people there, and it's simply not acceptable that the Queen marries quietly," Clarisse pointed out one day, and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they want to see if their Queen will actually get down the aisle this time!" Nicholas joked from nearby, and was instantly hit with a pile of pillows. But both of them had accepted that it would be a big wedding…

"But we're going to disappear for the honeymoon!" she said defiantly, and Clarisse knew that she couldn't blame her for that.

Joe smiled as he thought of that conversation, as he and Shades stood in a corner and waited- Joe had taken less than ten minutes with his- it was the same size as the one he had worn the year before, and he was now holding it in its bag.

"It's going to be quiet in the palace, with Her Majesty gone," Shades said conversationally as they watched the young men look at their reflections. Joe sometimes still forgot that he didn't need to join Shades in the background, but he often felt more comfortable there…except when Clarisse was around. Shades was usually Mia's Head of Security but, since the Queen was back at the palace with Clarisse, he had accompanied Nicholas and Joe.

"I can't wait for the cruise in the Mediterranean, though," he added with a grin, and Joe chuckled softly.

"I bet you can't….but, unfortunately, Charlotte won't be able to accompany you," he shot a sidelong glance at Shades, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"How did you…?"

"The maids know everything," Joe said enigmatically, before smiling. "Not only them, but Mia, who tells Clarisse, who then tells me…I'm sorry!"

"No worries," Shades shrugged. "It's pretty much palace knowledge, anyway…just like you and certain former Queen," he added with a sly smile. "Anyway, what are you and your wife going to be doing with a whole palace to yourselves for a fortnight?"

"Well…it's our anniversary the day after Mia's wedding, and I have a few ideas up my sleeve…I may need a little help executing them…Do you mind giving me a hand, just until you leave?"

"My pleasure, Joseph," Shades said formally, before grinning. "So, what you going to do?"

"Well…there are…."

* * *

Neither Clarisse nor Joe had a chance to meet up at all that afternoon- after discussing her plans with Mia, Clarisse had kept her and Helen company, and got involved in final wedding plans, while continuing to refuse to see Mia's wedding dress.

"I want to save the surprise for the day," was all she said.

She was surprised to find that the afternoon had passed quickly, and was only a little disappointed that Joseph hadn't come to find her, but she assumed that he had been busy with the boys. She smiled at the thought as she walked slowly back to the suite- although he spent more than enough time with Scott and the rest of the security team, he clearly preferred to spend most of his time with her, and she liked it.

She hadn't ever imagined that she would be this happy in her life, not to mention the fact she was content seeing only Joe, Mia, Charlotte and her maids during the day. After so many years of being constantly surrounded by people, she now preferred being surrounded by only those she really cared about.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realise that someone was walking closely behind her. A little annoyed that security was walking so close, she turned, ready to give them a sharp word, when she realised who it was- Joseph.

"Oh!" she cried happily, before giving him a hug. "I've missed seeing you today!"

"I've missed seeing you today too," he smiled, taking her hand and they continued walking towards their suite. "I guess our nap is out of the question now?"

"Yes…and I so wanted a sleep this afternoon…still, I spent more time with Mia, which was lovely…what is the time, by the way?"

Clarisse continually marvelled at how in sync they always seemed to be, even when they had spent half a day, or even a full day apart.

"It's 5:30…what time are we supposed to be down in the ballroom?" Joe asked calmly as he followed her into the suite, before shutting the door behind him.

"I think about 7…" Clarisse said a little vaguely as she walked towards their bedroom, kicking off her shoes on the way.

"Just save me some hot water!" he called as she disappeared into the bathroom. She poked her head out to poke her tongue out at him (imagine if anyone else had seen that, she thought impishly to herself), before disappearing again.

An hour later, she was still dressing in her dressing room, and she started laughing when she realised that he was ready and waiting while she was still applying her makeup.

"How long is it going to take you to get ready?" he knocked on the door, and she chuckled softly to herself before replying.

"I'm almost ready- what time is it, by the way?"

"Half past six- we're going to have to get going soon!"

"I'll be right out," she called soothingly, and finished applying her lipstick, before smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She usually didn't look at herself in the mirror, but tonight was different- she had bought two new outfits, one for the wedding and one for tonight, and Joseph had seen neither of them.

Tonight, she was wearing a royal blue dress with sheath on her shoulders, and an embroidered bodice, with matching navy blue heels. She was wearing sapphire earrings and matching necklace (presents from Rupert, a long time ago), but her most treasured piece of jewellery was her wedding ring from Joseph. It wasn't as big or as ostentatious as the ring Rupert had given her but, she knew she much preferred this ring.

"My darling wife?" there was another knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you going to spend all night in there?"

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh as she moved towards the door, and slowly opened it.

"About time…" he began, but the rest of the sentence died on his lips when he saw Clarisse standing there, smiling a little shyly at him.

"What do you think?" she asked a little nervously after he hadn't said anything after a moment.

He was still staring at her- he had always known how beautiful Clarisse was, and had told her so at every opportunity, but seeing her so dressed up…she was glowing…she looked so happy and peaceful…What he didn't realise was that it was love that made her look like that.

"You look…beautiful," he said finally, before taking both her hands in his, and pulling her close for a long kiss. "I…you look so…" he stammered afterwards, and she smiled wisely at him, placing a finger over his lips.

"I know what you're trying to say…and you look absolutely handsome. I bet," she said thoughtfully, as they walked towards the door. "People at the wedding are going to be saying that 'the Queen is married to the most handsome men in the world!"

"I think it will be more that Joseph is lucky to be married to the most beautiful woman in Genovia," he replied as he put an arm around her waist, and gently kissed her ear.

* * *

The rest of the group had already gathered by the time Clarisse and Joe arrived in the doorway. Mia, ever the elegant girl, gave a loud 'Woohoo!' when she saw Clarisse.

"Mia!" Clarisse said, blushing deeply, as they walked over to the table. "That's not fitting behaviour for a Queen…" but the reprimand was weak, and Mia only grinned when Clarisse finally stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Grandma, but you look so beautiful… I just had to give you a compliment!"

"Thank you, my dear," Clarisse said with a smile, looking around the room and smiling at everyone else. Although most of parliament would have loved to attend the dinner, Mia had made it clear that it was only for close family and friends- Sebastian and Sheila was considered close friends.

"So, shall we sit down?" Mia waved her arms at the long table set for 14, and everyone began looking for their place settings. Mia had thoughtfully placed Joe and Clarisse next to each other, with Mia at the head of their end (Nicholas at the other), and sitting opposite Sebastian and Sheila, with Helen and Patrick close by.

"Are you going to have an early night tonight, Mia?" Joe asked Mia, who grinned impishly in reply.

"No…the girls have got a few movies out, and we're going to play some games…Grandma, are you coming?"

"What?" Clarisse hadn't heard her mention a party before. "I don't think so, Mia…I think it might be better for you girls…"

"But Mom's coming, and so is Sheila and Charlotte," Mia finished, smiling winningly at Clarisse, who was beginning to weaken.

"I'll come…but what are the men supposed to be doing?" Mia shrugged.

"I don't know…I think Nick was talking about playing poker or something…So Joe will be there…what's the point of sitting in the suite by yourself?" Mia wheedled, and Clarisse finally had to acquiesce.

It was a delicious and enjoyable dinner, and it was the type of occasion that Clarisse now preferred- not too big, and with the most important people present. She had watched Mia throughout the meal, and she was genuinely delighted to see how radiantly happy she was- this marriage was meant to be. She was also pleased to see how more confident and relaxed Mia was in her new role- after a year on the throne, she was definitely in charge, and not letting anyone else boss her around!

"Come on, Grandma…it's time to go!" Mia broke into her thoughts as she stood up and, at the other end, the other girls stood up quickly.

"Sorry…ah, yes," Clarisse said before turning to Joseph. "I'll see you later," she murmured softly under her breath, before kissing him on the cheek and then standing up to leave with the others.

"You are going to have fun tonight, Grandma!" Mia was saying as they walked towards the door.

"Just as long as you don't have me doing anything ridiculous!" was the last thing Joseph heard her say before they disappeared out the door.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Clarisse quietly opened the door to the suite, and tried to tiptoe in quietly. However, just as she was closing the door, the light from the bedroom came on, and Joe emerged from the bedroom, clad in his pyjama bottoms.

"Where have you been, young lady?" he pretended to look at her sternly, before smiling and stepping aside as Clarisse walked past him, and sat down heavily on the bed.

"What a night! I never imagined that young women were so wild, but…" she sighed, and then laughed, remembering some of the outrageous stunts and questions the girls had been asking each other.

"I guess the sleepover was very tame compared to tonight?" Joseph inquired, as she slowly took off her shoes.

"Very tame," Clarisse affirmed with a laugh, as she remembered how one girl was dared to run down the hallway in a towel, which she did. All Helen, Sheila and herself could do was watch in amusement…It had been a girls evening, but she was very touched that Mia had thought to include them in her plans, although they hadn't participated very much.

"All that matters is that you were here!" Mia beamed happily when Clarisse decided to bow out for the night.

"And I think they were going to stay up all night- I can only imagine what they were going to get up to when we left!" Clarisse chuckled as she finished undressing, and getting into bed beside Joseph. "But what about you? Don't tell me the poker game finished early?"

"Well it finished early for me- I think Nicholas and his friends were going to keep playing, but I thought I'd come back, just in case you came back early."

"Really?" Clarisse beamed at him, and ran a hand down the side of his face before leaning in for a kiss.

"So I guess the next few days are going to be hectic?" Joseph said as he turned off the light, and the room was blanketed in darkness.

"Yes it will be…but it's going to be worth it," Clarisse said with a soft smile, not only thinking of Mia's wedding, but the surprises she had planned for Joseph for their anniversary.

"By the way, could we go out for dinner on our anniversary…there's a special place I haven't been to for a while," Joseph said after a pause.

"That sounds fine to me….do you have any other plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not really- just as long as you and I are together, that's all that matters."

"That's all that matters," Clarisse repeated softly to herself, with a smile that no one could see.


	5. Mia's Wedding

_Author's Note: Hi…I'm getting there, I promise! This is a longish chapter, but I like it a lot, hope you do too!_

_Song words from Jerome Kern and Dorothy Fields- 'The Way You Look Tonight'_

_NB: The Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and Disney_

The next two days flew by, and Clarisse woke up on the morning of Mia's wedding, surprised to feel butterflies in her stomach. She wondered what it was, until she realised that Mia was getting married today….and it was ridiculous to be nervous, she told herself sternly, Mia was getting married, not her! She chuckled gently, and glanced over to see if Joseph was awake, but was surprised to see that he wasn't there- his side of the bed was empty.

"Joseph!" she called, sitting slowly up in bed, and smiling when she saw him making his way into the room, carrying a tray laden with food and two cups. "I thought it was my turn today!"

"I thought that, as grandmother of the bride, you deserved to have a lie in, and have breakfast in bed," Joe said wisely as he placed the tray in front of her.

"Thank you, darling!" Clarisse cried, a tender feeling washing over her smiling up at him before he leant down and kissed her good morning. "This was so thoughtful of you!"

"I wonder how Mia is feeling this morning?" Joe asked conversationally as he sipped his coffee, and pinched a piece of toast Clarisse had just buttered, narrowly avoiding a swipe from a knife.

"I can imagine she's nervous- I'm nervous on her behalf, and I'm not even getting married!" Clarisse said pensively, biting into the toast as Joseph watched her, moved that Clarisse was feeling nervous on her granddaughter's behalf. "What?"

"Nothing…I just think it's wonderful that you're nervous on Mia's behalf!"

"I'm just glad that I can feel like this for Mia…I'm afraid that I wasn't all that supportive last time….."

"That was understandable- I don't think I was much good as a bodyguard- I spent the last two days trying to avoid you!"

There was a long silence as they contemplated what had happened in the lead up to Mia's wedding………

* * *

_Clarisse opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as she had been doing every morning for many years. She was a little puzzled at why she had woken up so early- there were no meetings scheduled for today, a Saturday, and the next parliament session wouldn't be for another two weeks…so why…it suddenly hit her- Mia was getting married today! In a couple of hours, Mia would be married to Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kennilworth, and the throne would be secure from the prying hands of Viscount Mabrey._

_As she thought of Viscount Mabrey, her eyes narrowed- it was because of him that Mia was being pushing into marriage, at the early age of 21, and barely graduated from college! Of course it had been in the plans that she herself would step down at the end of the year, and Mia would become Queen, but an invisible law put paid to that. She sometimes wondered whether all the parliamentarians did was keep a tab on all laws, even laws that had barely been enforced for three hundred years._

_Joseph had often made a joke about their lack of life…the thought of Joseph suddenly brought a wave of sadness rushing over her…she hadn't stopped thinking about him for the last two and a half days, not since it happened. She still couldn't get the crushed look he had given her that night out of her mind…he hadn't understood as she had hoped…He had asked her to marry him, the one thing she wanted more than anything now, and she had had to turn him down. _

_She had given him all the reasons …but why was she so down about it? They both knew Mia needed her more than ever, particularly once she ascended the throne, and she didn't want to let her down…Another thought hit her- not only was Mia getting married, it was clear that, in a few weeks, she would no longer be Queen of Genovia, and she had no idea what she was going to do with her life…But all she could think of was that she had lost Joseph forever…_

_She had heard rumours that Joseph was planning on resigning after the wedding, but she had discounted the thought. She usually didn't listen to palace gossip, having been a regular topic of discussion for many years, and she was hoping against hope that it wasn't true…_

_Outwardly, things hadn't changed- he was still her Head of Security, he still guarded her at some pre wedding events, and had been in the background for the rehearsal dinner, but it was clear that he was avoiding being alone with her._

_She sat up in bed and looked around her neat room- she, all of a sudden, couldn't bear to stay in bed another moment with the thoughts that had been occupying her for the last few days. It had even dimmed her pleasure about Mia's wedding, although she sensed that there was something amiss with Mia…but she hadn't had time to discuss it with her. _

_As she looked around, trying to decide where to go, she heard the faint clicking of claws on the floor in the next room, and knew that someone had just let Maurice in. She usually liked having his company while she was having breakfast, and reading papers at her desk, and he was well trained enough not to come into her bedroom. She smiled- she would take Maurice for a walk._

_It was easy to slip past all the security cameras and guards- most of them weren't on, and she kept her head lowered when she walked past the guards outside her own suite, and the guards outside Mia's suite. She was a little surprised not to hear any music blaring from the suite but she looked at her watch and realised why- it was only 7:00!_

_She breathed in deeply as she stood on the balcony- she had always loved going for long walks early in the morning- there was always something more private about walking alone in the garden, with no guards watching her every move. She released Maurice from his leash when they were standing on the lawn, and he ran ahead of her, barking joyfully and looking hopefully around for something to chase- preferably Fat Louie._

_As Clarisse slowly followed Maurice towards the maze, she looked back up at the palace to make sure that no one had seen her leaving, and she spied a tiny black figure standing at one of the balconies, and she instantly knew who it was. She averted her gaze, well aware that he was watching her, and caught up to Maurice, who was waiting patiently for her at the edge of the maze._

"_She's getting married today, Maurice," she said softly, turning her mind towards Mia's wedding._

* * *

_Waking with a start, Joe rolled over in bed, and groaned when he saw the time- it was only 6:30 in the morning! He hadn't slept very much in the past few nights, but he had hoped that last night would have been different…yet here he was, 6:30am, and wide awake! He wasn't expected on duty until 8 and, even then, he would be sitting in the security room until Her Majesty was ready to leave for the church._

_Her Majesty…he stared up at the ceiling, replaying, for the millionth time, what had happened between him and Clarisse two days previously. He still couldn't believe that she had chosen duty over them…he had been so angry at her at the time, but now he was only sad. True to his decision, he was tendering his official resignation to Her Majesty after the wedding, but he had already told Shades that he would be the new Head of Security._

"_But why, Joe?" Shades had been puzzled at Joe's sudden shock decision, but he had also thought that he suspected what had happened._

"_I think I've had enough of palace life," Joe said stiffly, wanting to tell someone what had happened but he couldn't trust himself not to break down…and, also, if he didn't say it, then it couldn't be true…_

_Knowing that he wouldn't get any more sleep that day, he got out of bed and padded out to his tiny kitchen to pour himself a cup of lukewarm coffee. He usually kept his room neat and tidy, but after two nights…he didn't care whether it was a mess or not. She had turned him down, and nothing was going to change that. As of next week, he would be free from the duties he had performed for the past twenty five years…but what did that matter when he didn't have the woman that he loved at his side?_

_He knew what she would do- once Mia was settled on the throne, she would try to stay out of the limelight as much as possible, while continuing to give Mia her support, but her life would be a lot more lonely…He sighed heavily, hating the thought of Clarisse being lonely, and put his coffee cup down with a thump. The walls were beginning to close in around in him- it was time to go for a walk._

_The gardens of the palace were extensive and beautiful, and he felt some small comfort just looking out at the green garden, the warm sun glimmering over the landscape. He loved looking out on this garden- although Clarisse hadn't physically done as much work as the gardeners, she had made her wishes regarding it quite clear._

"_No, I would like the roses to be over there," he remembered her clear voice stating at one meeting with some of the architects. "There is a lot of sunlight there, and I know that the roses would bloom well there."_

_He smiled ruefully at the memory- although it was very painful to think of Clarisse in any context, his mind kept proving that he could still think about her. He took a deep breath, and suddenly remembered the occasion of today- Mia was getting married! He was genuinely fond of the Princess, and knew (without a doubt) that she would make a fine Queen, but he was a little unsure about Andrew Jacoby._

_Sure, he was a nice boy, and he would undoubtedly treat Mia well, but Joe had doubts about the marriage. He had looked into Mia's eyes the evening before, at the final rehearsal, and all he saw there was blind terror- no happiness. The parliament had railroaded her into a marriage she obviously wasn't ready for, and Joe found himself angry again at the Establishment- not only were they preventing him from marrying Clarisse, they were forcing the Princess into marriage just so she could rule Genovia. But on this beautiful day, he tried not to think about it- it wasn't his place to say anything to anyone about it…_

_Just looking at the scenery was making him feel better, but he suddenly heard the barking of a dog and saw, from a distance, a tiny white poodle waiting patiently for his mistress at the edge of the maze. He looked down, and his inside jolted- there, walking calmly towards Maurice, was Clarisse…he had had plenty of opportunities to avoid her for the past few days, but just seeing her there…on her own…he almost wanted to go down and talk to her…_

_No, he told himself sternly, she had made her decision perfectly clear two nights before, and now they would both just have to get used to the repercussions. But, as she walked through the maze, the dog gambolling playfully along at her side, he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, much as he wanted to…………_

"Little did either of us know that, by the day's end, we would be the ones who were married, rather than the Princess and the Duke of Kennilworth," Joe concluded happily, as Clarisse finished her tea, and set the cup back on the saucer gently.

"If I'd only known that, it would have made the previous days more bearable…" she said wistfully, before smiling.

"But why are we thinking about that on today, one of the happiest days of Mia's life?"

"Exactly!" Joe concluded as Clarisse moved the tray, and got out of bed. "Hey, where are you going?"

"My dear Joseph," Clarisse turned to him with one of her haughtiest looks, but he could see her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Today, my granddaughter is getting married, and I need to make sure that everything is going to go well!"

* * *

Two hours later, while Joseph was meeting with Shades and the other boys, Clarisse stood in front of Mia's closed suite doors. She waved off the guards who were about to announce her entrance, and slowly opened the doors herself. She could hear Mia talking to Helen in the next room, and Clarisse smiled as she walked in the direction of the conversation. How different this was to the year before!

_The silence of the palace had extended into Mia's suite, making Clarisse feel even more uncomfortable as she walked into the room, the sound of her heels echoing on the floor. The sound attracted the attention of Mia, who was sitting in a chair, clad in her wedding dress and had, until a moment before, been staring at the floor with a feeling of terror. Even now, as she smiled brightly at Clarisse, Clarisse could see the terror in her eyes._

"_This is it, Grandma! I'm finally getting married, and the throne of Genovia will be safe!" But the sentence sounded empty to both of them, and the feeling of apprehension that had been trailing Clarisse all day intensified as she looked at her granddaughter. She looked almost as scared and nervous as she herself had looked on her wedding day to Rupert…and the future of the Genovian throne hadn't been on her shoulders!_

_There had been a lot of pressure put on Mia in the past month, Clarisse had admitted to herself, and she had tried to help as much as she could…although, she hadn't been able to think too clearly for the past few days. Hopefully Mia hadn't been able to sense that…_

"_How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down next to Mia, who had sat down again with a sigh. Mia smiled brightly again at Clarisse, but Clarisse could tell that she wasn't as happy as she tried to make out._

"_Nervous…but aren't most brides nervous on their wedding day?" Mia asked flippantly as she smoothed her skirt down for the tenth time. Clarisse watched her sympathetically for a moment, and wished that she herself wasn't feeling so miserable, or constrained by tradition to tell her to listen to her heart…if only there was more time to talk, she despaired, as Charlotte knocked discreetly on the door. It was time for her to go._

"_You'll make a beautiful bride, and a fine wife," Clarisse said gently, giving her granddaughter a hug, but it troubled her to leave her so unhappy, especially on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life._

_Joseph was waiting outside next to the car when she appeared, and her heart began racing as she approached him but, to her disappointment and guilt, he wasn't looking at her._

"_Good morning Your Majesty," he said coolly, opening the door for her and, for a moment, Clarisse wanted to cry, as tears constantly threatened over the past few days. Only the thought of Mia's wedding had kept them in check but now…_

_There was still so much to be done, she thought to herself as the car drove off, but all the way to the church, all she could think of was the miserable look in Mia's eyes, and the unhappy and hurt look on Joseph's face._

'Enough with the memories' Clarisse told herself as she let herself into the suite, and smiled when she heard Mia's laughter ring out through the suite. It was clear that Mia was extremely happy- an incredible difference to the scene she had witnessed the year before.

"Good morning," Clarisse said cheerfully, stepping into the room and chuckling when she saw the scene. Mia was dressed in her wedding dress, and adjusting her wedding veil, Helen was nearly in tears in a nearby seat, while Lily was looking extremely disgruntled at her reflection.

"Why couldn't you have had grey dresses?' she was complaining loudly, as Mia and the other bridesmaids giggled in reply.

"I don't….Oh, good morning Grandma!" Mia, seeing her grandmother at the door, turned and beamed happily, as Clarisse struggled not to gasp loudly at her granddaughter's appearance.

The dress was different from the previous dress- it was a white strapless beaded gown, with Genovian lace trimming the hem of the dress, and embroidery on the bodice of the dress. It was simple but lovely but Mia, looking radiant, only enhanced the dress. Clarisse hadn't been prepared for how beautiful she looked.

"If you're going to cry, you're in good company- Mom's already in tears!" Mia joked happily, waving a hand to her mother, who was wiping tears away. "But you…you look absolutely gorgeous Grandma- as you usually do!"

Clarisse blushed slightly as the group turned to look at her appraisingly- she was wearing an ice blue suit, with delicate embroidery on the jacket, and it had been made with a matching blouse and shoes.

"You do look gorgeous, Your Majesty…Clarisse," Lily amended.

"It's a beautiful blue," added one of the other bridesmaids.

"Thank you ladies, but I think you might need to finish getting ready," Clarisse diplomatically changed the subject, and walked over to look more closely at Mia's wedding gown.

"This dress is stunning, darling, and you look absolutely beautiful in it!"

"Thank you, "Mia said with a smile as she moved over to the mirror to fasten the pearls Clarisse had lent her for the occasion- they had been Clarisse's grandmother's.

"Don't the bridesmaids look great?"

Clarisse looked over at the girls- they were all wearing off the shoulder, short sleeved sky blue dresses, and they all looked wonderful- especially Lily, even though she looked disgusted at the colour.

"They do look lovely," Clarisse said calmly as she sat down next to Helen with a smile. "I'm sure that Lily will like the colour as soon as this is all over," she added, teasing Mia's best friend gently. Lily sighed, and turned away from the mirror with a rueful smile.

"Just think what Kip's going to say!" Mia said, before dashing away as Lily gave chase, and Clarisse and Helen gave each other a knowing look- even though she was Queen, and almost married, Mia was still wonderfully down to earth. "Hey, watch the dress!"

Clarisse looked at her watch- it was just after half past eleven. The wedding wasn't due to star until 12:30, but she knew that Joe would be on his way to collect her. She, along with Joseph and Sebastian, would be standing at the entrance to greet guests, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Most of the people hadn't seen her since the surprise wedding, so they would all be looking for signs of marital disharmony, or if the marriage had lasted a year. Not only had it lasted a year, Clarisse thought with fierce pride as she watched the girls finish dressing, it was going to last forever…as Mia and Nicholas' would.

Just as she was thinking of Joseph, one of the doors opened and in walked Joseph, looking extremely handsome in the special tuxedo for the wedding. In his lapel, as with the groom, best man and ushers lapels, was a tiny sprig of flowers. Mia stopped running from Lily, and gave a whistle.

"Lookin' good!" she teased as he turned to look at her walking towards him, a broad smile on her face.

"Your Majesty," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, before looking her over. "You look beautiful, Mia, absolutely beautiful."

He hadn't realised that Mia, just like her grandmother, had the ability to look stunning at any occasion, even when they didn't dress up.

"She's right over there," Mia whispered in his ear, knowing that he would be thinking of her grandmother, and pointing in the direction of Helen, who was talking to someone in an ice blue suit.

She suddenly turned, and Joe realised it was Clarisse, who gave him a radiant smile, before walking over to him.

"You look very dashing in your suit," she murmured as he took her gloved hand in his and kissed it.

"And you look exquisite," he said in reply, looking at the suite that complemented her complexion and her eyes so well. "Is it new?"

"It must be, if you haven't seen it before," she murmured teasingly, her eyes sparkling happily. Neither of them was aware that they had an audience- whenever they were together, it was as if they were in a world of their own.

"It's time to go," Joe said, realising that they had an audience, and Clarisse turned to Mia.

"I'll see you at the church…you look so beautiful, darling. You are going to make a fine wife," she said in an undertone as she hugged her- and this time she meant it.

As soon as they had left the suite, Joe stopped and turned without a word, before kissing her long and happily.

"You always like to surprise me, don't you?" he murmured under his breath when they broke apart, and she looked at him with teasing eyes.

"Yes…but I take that response as you do like my outfit," she said easily, before he responded by kissing her again. "I know you do," she said with a smile as she took his arm, and they continued walking down the hall.

"I love it…and I love you," he replied as she moved closer to him.

"I love you too," she said softly in reply.

* * *

True to Clarisse's prediction, most of the guests she greeted looked curiously from one to the other, as if to confirm that they were still married, and she could tell that there were some that were disappointed that it was true.

"It's actually interesting to be examined like that," Joseph said as they waited for their signal to enter the church. Clarisse, as tradition and protocol dictated, was the last to be seated before the arrival of the bride.

"I know why- they want to see whether we're still married," Clarisse said, a little indignantly. She knew that most people supported the marriage, but there were elements that thoroughly disapproved. It pleased her to think that they had been disappointed- it was obvious they were still in love, and very happily married.

"It only matters to us if we're married or not, my love," Joseph said wisely, giving her a brief, one armed hug before one of the security guards nodded, and doors opened for them to make their entrance.

"Ready?" she asked under her breath, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Ready," he affirmed as they stepped forward, well aware that every eye on the place was on them.

"I feel like a celebrity," he muttered as they made the slow walk down the aisle, and Clarisse laughed, giving him a radiant smile, which told the watching congregation all they needed to know. The former Queen of Genovia and Joseph were still very happy together.

When they reached the altar, the Archbishop was beaming broadly at them as they made their way to their seats next to Helen and Patrick. Joseph waited until Clarisse was seated, and then sat down next to her, both well aware that everyone was still watching every move they made.

"I hope Mia gets here soon…I'm feeling rather conspicuous," Clarisse leaned over to tell Joseph, who only chuckled, and took his hand in hers.

Sure enough, as soon as she said the words, the doors opened and the choir began singing as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Clarisse looked towards the altar- she hadn't noticed him before, but Nicholas and his friends were standing next to the Archbishop, and watching the proceedings. She turned back and gasped as Mia made her appearance in the door way, smiling broadly. Clarisse suddenly felt nervous again as they stood up- what if…but, as Joseph squeezed her gloved hand, she felt better…it wasn't going to happen….

Mia walked calmly up the aisle, and took Nicholas's arm before they both stepped towards the Archbishop. She leaned forward slightly to look at Clarisse, and the two women exchanged a look, before Mia stood up again and looked at Nicholas, love in her eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mia and Nicholas were officially husband and wife, as they turned to smile at the applauding congregation. Clarisse had been moved beyond words at the ceremony, and she was dabbing at her eyes with a lace handkerchief as the young newlyweds made their way down the aisle.

"Hey…how come you didn't do that on our wedding day?" Joe asked as they prepared to follow the bridal party out of the church, Helen and Patrick close behind. She linked her arm with his, and smiled over at him.

"I guess I was in shock when we got married."

"So was I- imagine the Queen of Genovia proposing to me!"

"I figured that you had already done it once, so it was my turn to do it," she beamed at him as he took her hand in his.

There were already a group of people milling around the royal couple, so Clarisse and Joe opted to meet them at the reception back at the palace. As they were moving towards the door, someone tapped on Joe's arm, and they turned to see the Archbishop standing there, beaming at them.

"I can see that you're trying to make an early exit again," he teased before shaking Joe's hand, and kissing Clarisse's hand.

"Lovely wedding, wasn't it?" He stood back and they surveyed the ever growing crowd surrounding Mia and Nicholas.

"Yes…and they are going to be very happy together," Clarisse said with a smile as she watched them.

"You know, I never told you two this, but I've done a lot of weddings in my years, and none of them have touched me as much as yours did last year…It was beautiful to see how you finally openly admitted your feelings, in front of an entire church, and were not afraid to take the next step."

Joe and Clarisse looked at him, stunned- they had known that he had approved of their relationship, but not to the extent he had just admitted to.

"Have a wonderful anniversary tomorrow," he said with a smile, before turning and walking towards the crowds. Joseph and Clarisse looked after him, still in stunned silence, before looking at each other in surprise.

"Did you know that?" Clarisse finally asked when they were ensconced in the limo, and driving back to the palace.

"No…but it was…"Joseph couldn't think of a word to describe what they had just heard, but it had meant a great deal to him.

"Extraordinary," was the only word Clarisse could think of, and they spent the rest of the journey deep in thought about what the Archbishop had just told them.

* * *

The wedding reception was wonderful- although there were over 200 guests sitting down for lunch, Mia and Nicholas managed to greet each and every guest, before sitting down to eat. Clarisse and Joe were sitting near the bridal table, with Helen and Patrick, the newly married Andrew Jacoby and Lady Alyssa and Sebastian and Sheila, something for which both of them were grateful.

"It's not our day, it's yours, and you don't want your grandmother sitting at the bridal table with you," Clarisse had argued effectively when she and Mia went over the final details of the seating arrangements and, thankfully, Mia had taken her advice.

Although most people's attention was focused on the bride and groom, they still continued to look over, with interest, at Clarisse and Joseph. Joseph had heard someone murmur as he had gone to get drinks

"I can't believe they're still married- I thought it would have imploded long before this!"

He had been rather angry at the exchange, but when he had told Clarisse, she had only laughed.

"We've proved them wrong, darling!" Nothing was going to upset her today- her beloved Mia was happily married, and they were just about to celebrate their first anniversary the next day.

"I can't believe she's married now," Helen said reflectively as they watched Mia and Nicholas chatting to each other happily, not noticing the people around them.

"Yes…I wish her father had been here to see this," Clarisse said with a nostalgic sigh, before sipping her champagne again.

Just then, the DJ stepped up to the microphone to make an announcement.

"It gives me great pleasure to invite Her Majesty and Lord Nicholas Devereaux out onto the floor for their first dance," and everyone watched as Nicholas led Mia out onto the dance floor.

"They look so happy together," Sebastian Motez beamed happily, and there was a murmur of agreement from around the table. All too soon, the dance ended but, instead of heading back to their seats (or even, to Clarisse's surprise, Sebastian going to ask for a dance), Mia and Nicholas walked over to the DJ and whispered in his ear. Both of them were grinning when they turned, and Clarisse suddenly realised what Mia had asked the DJ.

"It is also a privilege to invite Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi- Bonnell, and her husband Joseph Bonnell onto the dance floor. I have been informed that, tomorrow, is their first wedding anniversary, and here is a song that, I believe has special significance to them."

"_Someday,_

_When I'm awfully low…"_

"I can't believe she did that," Clarisse said quietly, blushing hotly, as Joseph led her onto the dance floor. "You wait," she mouthed to Mia, who only laughed and gave her the thumbs up sign.

"You have to admit, it was a nice surprise," Joe amended, and Clarisse looked at him, surprised.

"Did you know about this?" Joseph looked sheepish.

"Yes, I did. I talked to Mia about this before, and she was more than happy to do it for me…you don't mind, do you?" he added, a little anxiously, and Clarisse's look softened in an instant.

"Of course I don't…it's just that it was Mia and Nicholas's day…."

"She too wanted to prove to those naysayers out there that we are still happily married," came a voice from behind them, as Nicholas and Mia walked past them, still smiling. Clarisse couldn't argue with that, so she just smiled happily at Joseph, thinking that she had never been this happy in her life.

All too soon the wedding reception ended, as Mia and Nicholas prepared to leave for the airport, and their two week cruise in the Mediterranean.

"Shades is pretty excited about it too," Joe said conversationally as they waited out in the main entrance to say goodbye. Clarisse laughed, before leaning in.

* * *

"He does realise that Charlotte isn't going with him, doesn't he?"

"Yes, and he's very disappointed…" but Joe didn't sound very sympathetic towards him as they were distracted by the appearance of Mia and Nicholas.

The newly weds said goodbye to as many people as possible, before standing in front of Clarisse and Joe- both of whom were awestruck at how happy and radiant the young people seemed to be.

"So…'you wait', Grandma? What are you going to do to me?" Clarisse started, and then pretended to look sternly at her.

"Oh…I found out Joseph's part in the charade, so you both deserve to be punished but…" a smile was playing at the edges of her mouth.

"I guess I can let you off…for now," she joked before Mia hugged her.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon," Clarisse whispered in her ear, and was momentarily teary eyed- it was only two weeks, after all, and then they would be back. Mia, sensing her mood, gave her an extra tight hug before pulling away.

"And happy anniversary for tomorrow…I'm sure you and Joseph will be very busy, so you won't notice that we're gone…"and she giggled as she moved onto Joseph.

"I could do with a nap after that," Joseph said after they waved the car off, and the guests began to disperse. Clarisse smiled, still a little preoccupied with Mia's leaving.

"I guess so."

"I know you deserve one," Joe put an arm around her as they walked back up the front steps. "I know grandmother of the bride is a hard and tiring role, and you need all your rest."

He had seen the wistful look in her eyes, and he knew that she would miss Mia more than she had realised, but, like Mia said, the two weeks would fly by.

They were headed towards upstairs when a guard came up and muttered something in Joe's ear.

"Oh… the boys are having a bit of trouble in the security room…I'll meet you upstairs," Joe said hurriedly, kissing her on the cheek, and following after the boy.

Clarisse smiled- although he had retired, he was still very interested in the goings on with the security boys. She sighed, and turned to go.

"Clarisse!" She turned to see Charlotte, looking young and pretty in a bright red dress, walking towards her.

"Hello Charlotte, I haven't seen you all day!"

"I've been busy," Charlotte looked a little coy, and then smiled. "I just wanted to see if you were alright…I know you're going to miss Mia for the next few weeks, and if you needed any company…besides Joe…you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse was touched at the offer. "I appreciate that…" as she trailed off, realising that this was the perfect opening for what she had wanted to say to Charlotte.

"I also want to thank you for the loyalty and dedication you have shown to me over the years…not only in the job," as Charlotte began to say something. "But being discreet…in terms of my relationship with Joseph…I never realised that you had known."

"I only discovered it accidentally," Charlotte blushed. "But I realised that you deserved more love and attention that you had been getting…and Joseph was the man who could give it to you. He loves you unconditionally."

"And I him," Clarisse said with a dreamy smile. "Did you know that I over heard you that day when two guards asked you about us? I was very touched that you defended us…I don't know how many people would do that for me…thank you."

"It was an honour and a privilege, Clarisse. And," Charlotte added as she turned away. "You'd be surprised at how many people would defend you…more than you would imagine," before disappearing with a mysterious smile.

Clarisse stood there for a moment, stunned at the second revelation, before she heard Joseph's voice from nearby.

"I thought you were going to meet me in the suite," he said in surprise as they began to climb the stairs.

"I was…but then I saw Charlotte, and realised that I had something to say to her…."Clarisse began, before relating the story to him.

"I told you- Charlotte is one in a million," Joe grinned as he followed her into the suite.

"But, you know what, Mrs Bonnell?"

"What?" she turned to him with a seductive smile.

"You're one in a billion…there will be no one else like you."

"And there will be no one else like you…."


	6. Clarisse's Surprise

_Author's note: I'm sorry this hasn't been updated recently, but I've been finishing off the other story…but now I can focus on this one! This is a long chapter, and I hope its not too sweet…I hope you enjoy it! The love scene is a little racier than I have written before!_

_NB: The Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and Disney_

_Song Lyrics from 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Jerome Kern and Dorothy Fields_

_Song lyrics from 'Because You Loved Me', sung by Celine Dion; neither of these belong to me either!_

Joseph opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling for a moment, before realising that it was the day he had been waiting for…their first wedding anniversary! He turned, ready to pounce on his wife but, to his surprise, her side of the bed was empty, although she had left a message on her pillow:

"_Happy Anniversary, Darling! To find me, you have to follow the trail…don't get lost!"_

For a moment, he was a little disappointed that she wasn't there, but then chuckled- it was very rare the Clarisse did any impulsive or childish…and this was obviously one of those rare moments. He got out of bed and stretched as he reached for his bathrobe- in doing so, he spied a small red dot on the floor next to his feet…He bent down to pick it up, and was surprised to discover that it was a red rose petal! What on earth had that woman done now?

As he gazed at the rose petal, he glanced over and saw another one, followed by another…and, as he followed the petals, he realised that it was a trail from him to follow, as she had said in the note. He chuckled- this had Mia written all over it, although he was touched that Clarisse had used her precious roses to complete the task…

After throwing a bathrobe over the top of his pyjamas, he followed the trail towards the doorway but, instead of going through the main doors, they stopped in front of a wooden wall…Joseph was momentarily puzzled, but then realised that it was her secret passageway! He snuck through the hidden door, closing it behind him, and blinked in the dark- now, instead of rose petals, there were little glow-in-the-dark arrows on the wall, pointing him in the right direction. When the final arrow pointed upwards, he took it as a hint that he was meant to leave there.

As he opened the door, he was surprised to find himself outside his own former doorway. After checking that the coast was clear, he snuck out of the secret passageway, and knocked tentatively on the door….he was beginning to feel a little apprehensive…He knew that Clarisse wouldn't do anything over the top, but since Mia had been involved…

"Come in!" he heard her voice call cheerily, and he walked a little hesitantly into the room. After closing the door behind him, he looked around in surprise- Clarisse had set up a table for two on his small table, the scent of toast and bacon wafting towards him, while she was fiddling with the CD player in the corner but as soon as he came into the room, she turned around with a wide smile.

"Happy anniversary, darling!" she said with an adoring smile, and Joseph just stared at her in wonder- she looked absolutely beautiful with her smile and her sparkling eyes, but she looked stunning in a pale peach dressing gown. As she moved towards him, the dressing gown billowed out slightly to reveal a peach coloured nightgown, something he hadn't seen before, which showed off her slim, shapely legs and figure.

"Happy anniversary," he mumbled shyly, still in awe at how she looked as she smiled at him. "You look really beautiful…" he trailed off as he pulled her close into his arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I can see that you followed my trail easily," she said after a moment. "Mia suggested it, but I thought of the rose petals," she looked proud of herself, and Joseph was stunned.

"I can't believe that you would tear some of your rose petals up…for me…"

"Joseph, my love, the roses don't mean as much to me as you do…you and Mia are my entire world…and I don't know what I would do…" she trailed off, biting her lip as tears welled in her eyes, and Joe gave her a warm embrace, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I am honoured that you would do that for me…" he murmured, before he scooped her easily up into his arms.

"My, my, my…where are you taking me, Mr Bonnell?" Clarisse pretended to look surprised, but she was beaming at him happily. "I do believe that you have done this before…."

* * *

_The wedding reception was over, and they had finally made their way up to Clarisse's suite…their suite, Clarisse corrected with a smile. Now that the excitement was over, the reality was finally beginning to sink in…they were married…she had dreamed about it for years, but now that it had happened, it was still unbelievable that they were at the place they had always dreamed about!_

_They stood in the living room of Clarisse's suite, staring at each other awkwardly for a moment before Joseph finally walked over to her._

"_Hi," he smiled at her a little shyly, feeling as nervous as a schoolboy, and she smiled at him, equally as shy._

"_Hello," she replied, before Joe finally plucked up the courage to wind his arms around her. As he did so, he was aware that not only did he feel comfortable doing it, but he was about to embrace his wife…his wife!_

"_I was wondering when you were going to do that," Clarisse teased gently before their lips met for their first kiss since the Archbishop pronounced them husband and wife. This time it was different- they didn't have over two hundred pairs of eyes staring at them…and the kiss quickly deepened as they quickly rediscovered the connection that had always existed between them…_

"_So," Clarisse said huskily after a pause. "Where are we going to live?"_

"_I would have thought it would have been obvious," Joe said in surprise. "I wouldn't want you to live in the tiny room I lived in…besides, I'm looking forward to living in this luxury!" he kissed the tip of her nose, and she giggled happily._

"_I have never seen your room, Joseph…why don't you show me now…and we can start packing your stuff to bring here!"  
The hallways were, thankfully, empty as they silently walked, hand in hand, downstairs to Joseph's room._

"_I have to warn you," he began as he unlocked the door. "It may seem rather bare compared to your suite…and messy…"_

_He slowly opened the door, and stood aside to let her in and, as he followed her in, he almost winced at the sight of the room. He hadn't thought to clean some of his breakfast things that morning, or make the bed in the adjacent room, and there were newspapers scattered all around the living room…he hadn't tidied up the past few days but, then again, he hadn't been in the mood to…_

"_I'm sorry that it's a mess," he said awkwardly as she turned on the spot, and looked around the room in wonder._

"_Don't apologise, Joseph," she said, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "I think this is so cosy and cute…my suite often seems too big for one…" she trailed off as she wandered into the bedroom. To his relief, Joe realised that someone had changed the bed sheets while he had been out, and the bed had been neatly made…it must have been cleaning day…_

"_It's very basic- jus the bedroom, a small bathroom and a small wardrobe…luckily I don't have that many clothes," he joked as he walked towards his wardrobe to fetch his suitcase while Clarisse sat down on the bed._

"_I often wondered where you went when you went off duty…but I mean it, this is really cosy!"_

"_Thank you for being so polite," Joseph walked over to her and took one of her hands in his. "But I know it's not much, compared to your suite…"_

_  
"Who cares now?" Clarisse shrugged. "You won't be living here anymore…you don't mind living in my suite, do you?" she looked at him anxiously, and he chuckled._

"_It doesn't matter where we live, my love, just as long as I am with you."_

"_You are sweet," Clarisse said softly, stroking his face with her hand before he leaned forward to kiss her again._

_As their kisses deepened, they became aware of the fact that there was nothing constraining them anymore…they were married…Joseph paused when he realised that her hands, which had been loosely draped around his shoulders, were now unbuttoning his white shirt under his jacket. She stopped when she realised that he was watching her, and she looked at him like a shy schoolgirl._

_  
"I'm sorry," Clarisse said with a timid smile, beginning to pull away before he put his hands on top, preventing them from moving._

"_Why are you sorry, darling?" he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her on the neck and taking a deep breath of her scent. He had always loved her scent…she smelled of vanilla and her specially made perfume…he had always found it intoxicating…and tonight was no different…_

"_It must seem that…I…" she blushed deeply, and Joseph thought it was sweet that she was embarrassed._

"_Why should you be embarrassed? This is natural…and we are married…"_

_  
"I don't know," she said, toying with his shirt. "It's just that I never imagined that I would ever be this happy…or ever experience this joy…"_

"_But you are, and you will," he said, leaning over to kiss her again, and was pleased to notice that her hands were fiddling with his shirt again. With a casual move, he shrugged his jacket off, and tossed it to the floor._

"_But Joseph," she pulled away a second later, and looked at him with a seductive smile. "Why aren't you doing the same?"_

"_I'm…uh…"Joseph stuttered, not wanting to admit that he too was embarrassed and nervous. "I feel that I'm …taking unfair advantage…"_

"_You dear, sweet man," Clarisse smiled tenderly at him, brushing his face with her hand. "You have always been such a gentleman…but, like you said before, this is natural…Isn't this ridiculous," she chuckled, dropping his hand for a moment. _

_"We've spent so long denying our feelings that, now that we're able to admit them, we find it too difficult…but I do love you, Joseph…I wish I could tell you how much…"_

"_I love you too, Clarisse," he said softly, touching her cheek gently. _

_A__s his hand caressed her face, she reached over her shoulder and unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor, followed by her lace slip. She smiled as Joseph ran his eyes down her figure- she had always seemed to have a beautiful shape, but it was even better than he had ever imagined._

"_It's going to be alright," she said softly, leaning into to kiss him again, quickly unbuttoning his shirt as she did so, and tossing it over her shoulder. Joseph, goose bumps appearing at the gentle touch of her fingers, gently caressed her smooth skin, marvelling at how soft and velvety it seemed…and accidentally knocked one of her straps off her shoulder. He looked at the fallen strap for a moment, and realised that it was the first time he had seen her like this…__… _

_Finally, he managed to unclip it and he tossed it across the room as his lips and hand roamed on her face, her neck, her shoulders …before moving back up to her face, as he felt her gentle caresses…_

"_I never…I never…thought I could feel…" she gasped when they broke apart for a moment. It had taken so little to release her feelings- she literally melted at his touch…but then again, she thought with a smile, she melted at the slightest look he gave her…But while Clarisse was delightfully ecstatic, she was also a little frightened at the intensity of her feelings. Joseph, sensing her fright, smiled- he didn't want to rush anything…he had waited so long to be with her, married to her, that he was more than willing to take it slowly…_

"_Clarisse…it's alright," he said gently, pulling her close to him. "It's alright to take it slowly…and I love you more for that…you are so beautiful," he said as he kissed her tenderly on the neck, and she turned to him, her eyes shining happily and adoringly. _

"_I am? Surely…"_

_  
"If you say you don't understand that, I'll be mad," he said jokingly, although he could never understand why Clarisse never realised, or accepted, that she was one of the most beautiful women in Genovia…Come to think of it, neither did Mia!_

_Clarisse relaxed against him before Joseph impulsively scooped her up into his arms, and gently laid her on his double bed, before lightly jumping up beside her. He gazed down at her for a moment, unable to believe that she was finally his wife._

"_I love you, Joseph," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with tears._

"_I love you too, Clarisse…always…" he replied equally as softly, before leaning down to kiss her again…_

* * *

Some time later, Clarisse emerged from the bedroom, clad in one of Joseph's bathrobes, and began fiddling with the CD player again. Joe emerged from the bedroom in time to hear her mutter:

"Stupid CD player!"

He chuckled softly to himself as he snuck up behind her, and put an arm around her waist. She nearly jumped out of her skin before turning and giving him a kiss.

"Having trouble with the CD player, darling?" he leaned over her shoulder to look at the machine. He could see the problem…she hadn't pressed play on the CD player.

"No! I used to be Queen of Genovia and…" she began indignantly, before giving him a sheepish smile. "Yes…there's a song I want to play, but I don't know why it won't work!"

"Here," he said easily, pressing the play button and she gave him an exasperated look.

"I told Mia this wouldn't work, but she…Oh, this is the song I wanted you to listen to…" Joseph, while listening to the song, swept her into his arms as they gently swayed to the music.

"_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cos you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand, I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you._

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cos you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cos you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me 

After the song finished, there was a long silence and Clarisse couldn't help but look at him anxiously. She was surprised to see him looking out into the distance, a dreamy smile on his face, and a tender look in his eyes.

"Joseph?" she whispered softly, touching his cheek. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…nothing," Joe came back from his daydream at the sound of her voice, and smiled at her adoringly. "I just never imagined that you felt that way about me…I thought, for a long time, that you were still in love with Rupert."

"Joseph…I was never in love with Rupert- an arranged marriage is hardly conducive to love…although we did become fond of each other, it was never like this…You are the first man I really fell in love with, and you will be the last…" she finished, tears sparkling in her eyes as Joseph, overcome by her confession and the song, pulled her close for another long kiss.

"Anyway," Clarisse continued. "It's time for breakfast, although your entrance before…" she gave him a coy smile. "Did interrupt my plans somewhat…are you hungry?"

"A little," Joseph admitted, holding onto Clarisse for a moment longer before she gently escaped his grasp to walk over to the table. He started laughing when she turned, wearing an apron over his bathrobe, and holding a tray of food.

"Please sit down, sir," she said formally, and he followed her order, before she placed the tray in front of him.

"Well, the toast is cold," she said, gently touching the toast. "As is the bacon…"

"I don't care," Joe said, pulling her down onto his lap, and she laughed. "All that matters is that I'm here with you."

"You're easily pleased," Clarisse teased as she sat down opposite him, and began pouring two cups of tea.

"So, what are we going to do the rest of the day?" he asked as he munched on a piece of bacon, before taking a sip of his tea.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Clarisse said mysteriously. "But we will have to go and get changed…"

"I hope I get you all to myself today…I know Mia's away, but I don't really want anyone visiting…"

"They won't," Clarisse said calmly. "I've told Charlotte that we're not to be disturbed all day…oh, and I locked our suite doors before I left this morning, so no one will be able to get in anyway."

Joe watched her calmly eat her breakfast, and laughed.

"I can see both Mia and I have rubbed off on you…only under our influence would you tell people we don't want to be disturbed, and lock the doors!"

* * *

After breakfast they piled all the dishes up so they could collect them later and, after a furtive look up and down the hallway, snuck out of Joe's former room, back through the secret passageway to their suite.

"Who thought of the glow in the dark arrows?" Joseph asked as he led Clarisse back towards the suite.

"I did," Clarisse replied as they emerged in their suite, and Joe shut the door behind her. "Mia thought of something a little cheekier, but I thought this was fine…oh, what's this?" She walked over to the main door, and picked up a small envelope that had obviously been slipped under the door.

She opened the envelope and, as she read the small note, a warm and glowing smile appeared on her face.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, walking over to read over her shoulder, but she handed him the piece of paper to read himself.

"A telegram from Mia and Nicholas," she said with a smile, before walking towards the window while Joe read:

_Dear Grandma and Joe_

_Happy first wedding anniversary! We hope you have a wonderful, peaceful day together! Here's to many more happy years together! You both deserve all the happiness in the world- and you found it with each other!_

_Love Mia and Nicholas_

"She's a very thoughtful girl," Joe managed to say as he put the telegram on her desk, as Clarisse watched him with a smile.

"That got to you almost as much as my song did, didn't it?" she said in a soft voice, and he only nodded. He had known that their first wedding anniversary would be special, but he hadn't realised how much Mia had come to consider him a member of her family.  
"Anyway, come over here and look out the window…."

"What am I supposed to be looking at? I'm sure it's really boring looking out the window," he joked, trying to hide his emotions, but he hadn't fooled Clarisse.

"Wait and see," Clarisse said as he leaned over her shoulder…and saw a black and white golf cart sitting out on the gravel driveway.

"What on earth is that?"

"That, darling, is the first part of your present…I thought you needed a cart to lug your golf clubs around…and," she pulled something from a shelf and handed it to him. He looked at it- it was a number plate, with the inscription 'NO1MAN' on it. He gave Clarisse a puzzled look.

"That can go on your cart, although it's not necessary…I just thought that it was nice touch, considering you are my number one man, formerly a security man, and now my husband," she said, before leaning in to kiss him.

"I…I don't know what to say…this is too much…" Joseph stuttered.

"It's not too much, my love…in fact, it's too little," Clarisse said as she led him, by the hand, over to the couch, and sat down together. "This is only the tip of what I owe you over the years…."

She was going to continue, but he stopped her by putting his lips on hers.

"You don't owe me a thing…everything I have done for you over the years has been an honour and a privilege," he said huskily after they kissed. "But this…I…thank you, darling," before he kissed her again.

"Anyhow," she said, rummaging in the side cabinet beside the couch, and bringing out a rectangle parcel. "This is also for you…."

Joseph, although he knew he should unwrap it carefully, ripped the paper off and gasped- it was a first edition of a book he had been waiting to be released!

"This isn't due out until the end of the month!" he gasped, and she chuckled delightedly.

"I know a few people who were more than happy to help me…including the author…I'm already arranging a private dinner with him for next week!"

She was chuckling at the stunned look on his face- she was so happy that she had been able to make some of his wishes come true…although the first wedding anniversary was, traditionally, paper, she couldn't resist doing more, and Mia had completely agreed with her.

"Do you want a break before I give you the last part of your gift?" she teased gently, before he put the book aside and looked at her with tears in his eyes, before pulling her into his arms for a long hug.

"Thank you so much, darling…I don't know….all I can say is," he turned to humour to cover the tumult of emotions her gifts had given him. "I hope your last present doesn't top these, otherwise, I'm going to have to rethink tonight!"

She handed him a small pile of papers, and he looked at them for a moment, before looking at her questioningly.

"These are the letters I wrote to you…but never sent…just at particular times…The first one is the most recent…" she pointed to the top letter. "It was the night I turned you down….

"_My darling Joseph,_

_This is hardest letter I have ever had to write, even more so since you will probably never read this, choosing to throw it into the bin. I have been sitting in the kitchen for over an hour, going over what happened in my mind, but it just made me even sadder than when it happened… I have dreamed, so many times, of the day when you would propose, and that I would be able to say yes…I wanted to tonight, so desperately…There's nothing I want more to be married to you, the love of my life._

_However, we both know that there is currently a lot at stake- Mia needs to marry the Duke of Kennilworth before she can succeed me onto the throne, and there are the added complications of Viscount Mabrey and the Von Trokans. _

_I know you must be wondering why I can't put my own happiness before the country- and I do, deep down, I do!- but I've had duty drummed into me my entire life, and I can't say yes until I know that Mia is secure and happy. Even you must know that Mia's happiness should be a primary concern- she is my last link to Phillipe, and my only grandchild. Mia needs my support, just I have always needed yours, not only as a monarch but, more importantly, as a grandmother._

_I know there are no excuses for what happened, but I wanted you to know that I didn't make this decision lightly…my heart was telling me to marry you, but my head (as it usually does) prevailed on me not to make that decision…even though I wanted to, with all my heart._

_I don't know whether this letter will make any difference to your feelings, but I never meant to hurt you- EVER. You are much too important to me! I love you, Joseph- I always have and I always will, and I'm asking you…this may seem too presumptuous after my answer tonight…but I'm begging you not to give up on us…I just need to make sure Mia is safe…_

_Love,_

_Your Clarisse._

_(For I will never be anyone else's- except yours)"_

"The second one is…." She looked coy for a moment, blushing, and Joe gently touched her hand, and she squeezed it in reply.

"When we had our first dance in the rain…and the kiss…of course, I never planned on you seeing these letters…but it was such a wonderful moment…the day I realised that my feelings were much more than friendship….I had known, for a long time, that I loved you, but I wasn't sure how you felt, and I didn't want to rock the boat."

"You wouldn't have rocked the boat, Clarisse- my feelings were rather obvious from the moment we met, but I worked hard to keep them from you…I had great respect for Rupert, as a King," he added, not mentioning that he had been disgusted at his behaviour as a husband.

"But, I have to admit, that day is my favourite memory of us…until our wedding that is," he added hastily as she raised an eyebrow, before bursting into laughter.

"Me too…"

* * *

_Clarisse stared out the window into the darkened garden, and listened to the faint sound of rain hitting the ground outside her window. It had been raining all day, and she had enjoyed seeing how green the grass was after the rain, but she longed to be able to go outside and run through the wet grass…but the fact that she had an upcoming meeting with Charlotte, not to mention that she usually had to have at least 4 men protecting her when she went outside, prevented her._

_She sighed heavily, and turned back to the huge pile of paperwork that was waiting to be read and signed._

"_I might as well get started," she murmured softly to herself, reaching for the first pile of papers._

"_Are you talking to yourself now?" she heard a familiar voice from the doorway, and she looked up to see Joseph, an amused look on his face, walking toward her. "I never thought you would talk to yourself, Clarisse."_

"I didn't mean to," she protested, setting down her pen, glad for the distraction. "It's just that it's been raining all day, and I've been stuck inside…"

"And that's bad because…?" 

"_Joseph," she looked at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "I'm not as prim and proper as everyone seems to think I am…I love going out in the rain…the wet grass underneath my bare feet…the rain pouring down my face…the smell…"_

_  
Joe smiled at her description, and then was suddenly struck with an idea, standing up quickly, much to Clarisse's confusion._

"_Give me ten minutes, and you can go out into the rain," he said with a smile, and she looked at his retreating back in astonishment._

"_I wasn't serious…I've got all this work to do…"_

_He stopped in the doorway, and turned to look at her with a broad grin._

"_You should have thought about that before you enticed me to go outside…oh…and don't wear any shoes!"_

_Ten minutes later, he walked into the room and was slightly surprised to see her patiently sitting on the couch, her work long since forgotten on the table, in a casual outfit and wearing no shoes. He had imagined trying to drag her away from her work, but he had forgotten that she had been working all day…_

"_I take it you don't want an umbrella?" she asked a little flirtatiously as she walked towards him._

"_No," Joe said almost as flirtatious. "That would just defeat the purpose of this trip…Let's go!" _

_The hallways were empty, so Joe felt comfortable enough to take her hand in his, and give it a gentle squeeze. She returned the squeeze, and was surprised that she was excited about their little excursion…only Joe could make her feel like this! She had some feelings of reservation, however, when they got to the doorway, and she peered out to see water pouring down the stairs and the driveway._

"_I think I might back out…" she began hesitantly as Joe looked over at her with a teasing look._

"_I don't think so…you wanted to do this!"_

_They walked carefully down the stairs before Clarisse, suddenly invigorated by the rain that was pouring down on her, began to run as Joe, still holding her hand, struggled to keep up. She pulled away after a moment, and sped ahead._

"_Oh Joseph!" she called over her shoulder as she ran down to her beloved rose garden. This is wonderful! I love doing this!"  
"Do you mind slowing down a little?" he called back, and she looked back to see him wince slightly, and she stopped instantly._

"_Oh Joseph, how thoughtless of me! I forgot about your knees…I am sorry," she said with a repentant look on her face as, taking him by the hand, she led him over to the nearby gazebo. "Are you alright?" she asked, and he only laughed._

"_It wasn't my knees I was worried about this time, Clarisse…I had a stitch in my side! You're quite active for…"_

"_For someone who doesn't seem to exercise," Clarisse finished his sentence with a smile. "Or maybe you meant a woman in her mid years?"_

"_No, I would never say that…!" Joe protested before he saw the wide grin on her face. They sat in silence for a few moments, hand in hand, watching the rain drench the many blooming plants in the garden, and soak into the earth._

"_I love being out here in this weather," Clarisse sighed happily, unaware that Joe had stood up and was facing her._

"_Would you care to dance?" he offered her his hand, and she looked at him happily but slightly surprised._

"_Yes…but we don't have any music!"_

_  
"Yes we do," Joe said, pointing behind her, and she turned to see one of the palace's portable CD players sitting unobtrusively in the corner. She turned back and looked at him with a delighted smile._

"_You clever man!" as she waited for him to turn the music on. As the song began playing, he took her into his arms, and she smiled at him, happily unaware of how beautiful she looked, even soaking wet._

"_You're a wonderful dancer," she murmured as they began to gently sway to the music. "That's why I always loved dancing with you at those balls…all the other men were so clumsy or so awed to be in my presence…"_

"_No…after working for you for 20 years, my awe factor has diminished to almost nil…I know almost everything there is to know about you…" he joked, and she playfully slapped him on the arm. She paused for a moment, her head cocked to the side as she listened to the lyrics of the song._

"_Oh, I think I recognize this song…I love this song!"_

"_I know," he murmured softly into her hair, and she just stared at him with her deep blue eyes, both touched and astonished._

"_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that smile that wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely_

_Never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it 'cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight"_

"_Clarisse…" he began huskily, softly touching her face with his hand as she continued to look at him, a tiny tear running down the side of her face. "I…I…I don't know how you would feel about this…"_

_  
"I love you," she interrupted him with a shy smile, and he just stared at her for a moment in amazement. "I always have."_

"_I love you too," Joseph said with a tremour in his voice, before he plucked up the courage to lean forward and, cupping one hand on her cheek, kissed her._

"I can see why that one would rate highly as a memory," Joseph said after a moment, before he kissed Clarisse again. "But…why were you crying that night?"

"Oh that," Clarisse said with a wave, settling back into his arms. "I was just overwhelmed by that song…it's always been my favourite…but I thought, that night, that you were giving me a message…."

"I was," Joseph said seriously. "I thought I was taking a big risk doing that, but you surprised me in the end…."

"Yes…." She replied with a dreamy smile as Joseph stared down at the last piece of paper in his hand.

"So what is the significance of this letter?"

"That, my love, is one…oh, you'll have to read it to find out!" Clarisse, blushing a little, turned her face away and pretended to be absorbed in looking at Joseph's new book.

"_My darling Joseph,_

_I never imagined I would be writing this letter, on our first wedding anniversary, but…it has happened, and I can't believe how blissfully happy I am with you…Actually, I've always been blissfully happy around you, it's just that marriage has seemingly enhanced it even more._

_I fell in love with you almost by accident, but I now realise that it was no accident- since everything that has happened, I have come to believe that we have always been meant for each other…it just look us 25 years to realise that! _

_I have been happier with you in the past 12 months than I was with Rupert, in almost 40 years of marriage. He never understood me- we were friends, parents and King and Queen, but there was nothing there that has been in every day of our life together. You make me laugh so much, and I feel proud to attend events on your arm…I don't want to ever imagine what would have happened if Mia had encouraged me that day!_

_You are the love of my life, Joseph Peter Bonnell, and I am so grateful to have you in my life…as my husband!_

_All my love, always_

_Clarisse"_

Joe swallowed heavily several times, and noticed that Clarisse was looking at him out of the corner of her eyes nervously.  
"Well?" she almost whispered, before he almost yanked her into his arms and kissed her long and passionately.

"I will always love you, my love," he said softly when they broke apart, before he stood up and scooped her up into his arms again. "Thank you for all of this….."

"No, thank you," Clarisse murmured softly as he walked towards their bedroom. "Does this mean you're going to have a difficult time topping this?" she teased gently in the doorway, before he kissed her again and walked over the threshold.


	7. Will you marry meagain?

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm finally getting to the end of this story but, as with all of my other stories, it has been a wonderful ride! I've enjoyed writing them, and I've enjoyed all the reviews I have received…thank you to all those who have stayed with me!_

_NB: 'Beautiful in My Eyes' song lyrics are by Joshua Kadison_

_The Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and Disney_

They spent the rest of the day quietly, watching DVDs in the living room, bathrobe clad and curled up in each others arms. A discreet knock on the door at lunchtime provided a private lunch, as well as a bottle of champagne and two glasses, but they hadn't seen anyone else all day- obviously Charlotte had done her job well. As well as the meal, there had been a card on the tray, signed by all members of the palace staff, and Clarisse had been touched to tears at the gesture.

"What a thoughtful, considerate gesture," she said, wiping a tear away as she passed the card onto Joseph. "I hadn't realised how much we meant to them."

"I knew about you…I was a surprise!" Joe laughed as he put the card next to Mia's telegram, before pouring the champagne.

"Happy anniversary, darling," he said, toasting Clarisse, and she smiled at him happily.

"Happy anniversary, my love," she replied, and they clinked glasses.

"I wonder what Mia and Nicholas are up to?" Clarisse asked a little sleepily after they finished watching the second film, and the film credits were rolling up the screen. They were stretched out on the couch that could fit two people, and she was resting her head on his chest- her favourite position.

"Probably giving Shades and the rest of the crew a merry chase," Joe said with a laugh as he envisioned what the young newlyweds would be doing. In the past five years, he had come to know what Mia could do, and it wouldn't surprise him if she, along with Nicholas, would do something crazy…very much like her grandmother in some respects, he though tenderly, as he stroked Clarisse's hair.

"But I hope that they are having a good time," she added, and Joseph had to chuckle.

"I imagine they are," and she looked up at him when she heard him chuckle, and joined in when she realised what he was thinking.

"So," she sat up and looked down at him with a mock imperious look on her face. "I've done my bit, so now it's time for your half of the celebrations and, I must warn you, I'm expecting you to completely top me!" she said sternly, but the sparkling look in her eyes belied her tone.

"I'm a little worried that I won't be able to keep up," Joe pretended to look upset, but he wasn't all that worried- Clarisse's morning of surprises had been wonderful, and it had made him realise how deeply he was appreciated and loved….but, if he had been able to, he would have tried to do some of the things she had done…

"I think I might have to start by giving you your present," he said, pretending to look coy, as he stood up and then helped her up. He walked quickly to his wardrobe in the bedroom, and emerged carrying a flat but long pale blue box, tied with a matching blue ribbon. He handed to her with a smile, and she sat down on the couch again to open it.

"What on earth…" she began, a questioning look on her face, before she gingerly opened the lid of the box. "Oh…" she breathed in awe, brushing aside the tissue paper, and slowly lifted out a deep blue dress. "This is beautiful, Joseph!"

She held it out, and the material unfolded to reveal more of the dress- while it was long sleeved, there was a discreet slit in the back which, when put on, would reveal only a tiny part of the back. It had a small neckline, merely to show off the shoulders, and the hemline, which would reach the knees, was uneven. The material was shimmering with faux blue jewels, and the entire dress was covered with a layer of sheath.

"Oh Joseph," Clarisse cried, looking at him to the dress, and back again. "How on earth did you ….?"

"My darling Clarisse," he said quietly, putting an arm around her waist. "I've been your shadow for many years…it's very easy to know what you like and don't like…with a little confirmation from Mia," he almost whispered, and she laughed, gently laying the dress on the couch, before turning around and putting her arms around him.

"I love it," she said softly before kissing him. "Thank you."

"There is a matching pair of shoes in your cupboard," he added shyly, and she gave him a look of surprise before kissing him again.

"Anyway," he continued, glancing at his watch for a moment. "It's time to get ready…it's five thirty, but I know it will take you at least an hour and a half to get ready," he joked as she turned to pick up the dress again, and narrowly missing a playful slap on the arm from his wife.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked towards their bedroom.

"Just a nice, quiet place I know…but we aren't going to dinner straight away…we have something else to do first…"

"I take it you aren't going to tell me what that is?" Clarisse turned to look at him, a flirtatious look in her eyes, and he laughed.

"You managed to keep your plans quiet, so I'm just going to do the same…so don't try that particular look of yours, either!" he added

He watched her disappear into the bathroom, and sat down on the bed for a moment, going through the plan one last time….he hoped that she would enjoy the evening….it was relatively simple, but also very special…and away from the public eye….

As usual, he was dressed and waiting long before Clarisse was ready, but he didn't mind- although he loved her anytime, and didn't care how she looked, he also appreciated the fact that she took her time and put a lot of effort into her appearance…

"Here I am," she said softly from the doorway, and he looked up to see her standing there, shyly, in the dress and shoes he had given her. "How do I look?"

For a moment, as he looked at her, he was suddenly struck by a memory- the first time he had ever seen her after he had begun working at the palace, and the fact that she had remembered his name…..

* * *

_Joseph hurried along the empty hallways, always slightly nervous about walking about when the King and Queen were up and about. He had secretly made a tour of the palace at night, and he knew where the King and Queen resided, the royal nursery where the young Princes were, and the family room. _

_He had been working at the palace for nearly three months and although he had been introduced to them on the morning he began working there, he hadn't seen them up close since then. He had seen them at a far distance, going or returning from functions, but he hadn't had the chance to work for them. He was still undergoing the final intensive stage of training to be a bodyguard, but he already knew that he would be working as part of Her Majesty's security team._

_He had, initially, been rather disappointed that he was going to work for the Queen, rather than His Majesty, but he had quickly changed his mind when he had first been introduced to the Queen. She had been beautiful, and he hadn't liked the fact that her husband seemed rather indifferent to her. He had heard, in the past few months, rumours that the King was unfaithful to his wife, but he hadn't liked to believe them…after all, who on earth could cheat on that beautiful woman, and mother of the future King of Genovia?_

_Suddenly he became aware of a noise a few metres away from him, and he looked up to see Her Majesty emerging from a room, talking to her assistant, who was trailing behind her. Joseph, his heart beating faster, pressed himself against the wall- hopefully, if she walked this way, she wouldn't notice that he was there…He wasn't even sure he was supposed to be up here, but he had been sent to look for his boss… He heard her footsteps softly padding on the carpet- she was obviously alone- but, to his surprise, he heard them slow down and then stop._

"_Hello…It's Joseph, isn't it?" he held her cultured, melodic voice say softly, and he had no choice but look directly into his sovereign's eyes…and he almost melted when he saw the exquisite creature that he had met three months earlier…Big blue eyes, soft and tentative voice, soft strawberry blonde hair, smooth and pale skin…She was only thirty, but he had never met anyone as beautiful as her in his life…He had been struck by her beauty then, but it was more obvious this time, when they were almost nose to nose._

"_Good morning, Your Majesty," he managed to say, bowing to her but, when he looked up at her, she was surprised to see that while there was a smile on her face, her eyes were hiding sadness._

"_I imagine you were trying to pretend that I wouldn't see you, weren't you?" she asked, her eyes still sad, but a smile playing at her lips. Joseph, realising that it could be a trap, tried desperately to think of something neutral to say…._

"_I…I…yes, ma'am," he said, shocked to find the words leave his mouth, realising that he could offend Her Majesty but, when he looked at her, she was looking at her with a warm smile._

"_You know, Joseph, I've never had anyone be that honest with me about anything…"she trailed off for a moment, her eyes misty with tears, before she recovered and looked back at him. "I appreciated your honesty. How long have you been working here?"_

_  
"I'm just about to complete my final week of a three month course, Your Majesty," Joe said, amazed that he was actually talking to the Queen of Genovia, and how comfortable he felt around her. _

"_And who will you be working for then?" she asked, and Joe realised that she was genuinely interested in him, and not asking questions for the sake of conversation._

"_I will be working for you, Your Majesty," he bowed again, and when he looked up, he saw that she was looking delighted._

"_Well, I look forward to seeing you on my team then, Joseph," she said with a gentle smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you again, Joseph," she added as she began walking away._

"_It was an honour and a privilege to meet you, Your Majesty," Joseph said softly as she walked away, and hoped that it had been quietly said…_

* * *

"Never did I imagine on that day that, one day, I would be married to that same exquisite woman, and that we would be celebrating our first wedding anniversary!"

"I remember that day," Clarisse said as she sat down next to him and took his hand with a warm smile, lacing her fingers with his.

"All my bodyguards were usually wearing sunglasses (even inside at times!), or staring straight ahead, before following me at a discreet distance…and then I came out of a meeting and found someone- a very handsome someone, I might add- who was looking at the floor, hoping to disappear! I was both intrigued and touched, and I knew I had to stop and speak to him."

"Would you believe that I felt so comfortable with you in that instant- even though you were a married Queen and, in my opinion, the most beautiful woman in Genovia? It was unbelievable!"

"I was very comfortable with you too…there was just something about you that was so disarming…" she smiled dreamily at him, before Joe gently helped her up.

"We'd better go…I've got out first surprise all ready…now it's my turn to spoil you!"

The hallways were still empty and bereft of life as they walked, hand in hand, down to the main ballroom. Joseph led her through the empty and darkened ballroom to the double doors that led out onto the balcony.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with a giggle as he opened one of the doors for her, and followed her outside.

"This is your first…second surprise….a dance out on the balcony…I don't think we've ever managed this, have we?" he asked as she looked around, and then up at the star filled sky.

"I don't think so…and this is such a beautiful place….I assume you've already got the music and CD player organised?" she asked teasingly as she watched him walk over to a nearby bush.

"Of course…and I want you to listen this song carefully…"

"It's going to be a bit hard," she smiled seductively as he swept her into his arms. "Whenever I'm in your arms, I don't seem to notice anything else going on!" But she made sure that she was listening to the song.

"_You're my peace of mind_

_in this crazy world._

_You're everything I've tried to find_

_Your love is a pearl._

_You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies,_

_And my only prayer is that you realise_

_You'll always be beautiful, in my eyes._

_The world will turn_

_And the seasons will change. _

_And all the lessons we will learn_

_Will be beautiful and strange._

_We'll have our fill of tears, our share of sighs_

_My only prayer is that you realise_

_You'll always be beautiful, in my eyes._

_You will always be, beautiful in my eyes_

_And the passing years will show,_

_That you will always grow_

_Evermore beautiful, in my eyes._

_And there are lines upon my face,_

_From a lifetime of smiles._

_But when the times comes to embrace_

_For one long last while._

_We can laugh about it, how time really flies_

_We won't say goodbye, 'cause true love never dies._

_You'll always be beautiful, in my eyes._

_You will be always be, beautiful in my eyes_

_And the passing years will show,_

_That you will always grow,_

_Evermore beautiful, in my eyes._

_The passing years will show,_

_That you will always grow_

_Evermore beautiful, in my eyes."_

"I figure, in the years that we've spent apart, that we've had enough tears and sighs to last us to a lifetime, so now it's all about being happy," Joseph whispered softly into her hair, as she had her face buried in his coat. "We've learnt our lesson- and I think our lesson is that we spent too much time apart!"

He waited for her to join in his laughter, but she still kept her face buried and, a little concerned, he gently lifted her chin to look at her, and was touched and worried to see tears pouring down her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I thought this song…"Joe stuttered, worried that he had upset her, but Clarisse smiled bravely and put her fingers on his lips.

"It's…it's absolutely beautiful, Joseph, and I love it…it's just that I never realised…."

"You are a beautiful woman, Clarisse, and it's time that you realised that…inside and out, I've never met anyone as extraordinary as you…I think you just got used to not being complimented by Rupert, and that's just unacceptable. I promise," he pulled away and looked intensely at her.

"That I will tell you each and every day that you are beautiful, and I will do it for the rest of my life."

He had to laugh when she dissolved into tears again, but he knew that it wasn't because she was unhappy but, rather, she was overwhelmed by his gesture and the song.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said finally, taking Joe's proffered handkerchief and wiping her eyes. "No one has ever dedicated a song to me…it's special…and I love you for thinking of it!"

"It was a pleasure," Joe said gently, pulling her back into his arms for a long kiss, and then laughed at her. "Did you need to go and wash your face?"

"No…but did my makeup run?" Clarisse looked at him worriedly, and he laughed quietly as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"No it didn't, but even if it did, I wouldn't let you reapply your makeup…you actually look better without makeup."

"Thank you, you're very sweet," she said, drying her eyes.

"Do you remember the first time you cried….in front of me?" Joe asked a little hesitantly as they walked back through the ballroom, and out towards the main doorway. Clarisse smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course I do…I was so alone that day, and you were there for me…it might not have seemed appropriate to protocol…But you said," she said, beginning to laugh, before Joe continued

"I don't care about protocol! You aren't going to be on your own, and I'm not moving until you're feeling better!"

Joseph remembered with a laugh, but it hadn't been so funny at the time- she had been under a lot of pressure and pain at that time, and most of it had been inflicted by Rupert….most of it unknowingly…..

* * *

_Joe was standing in the hallway of the palace, close to His Majesty's study, waiting for his boss to emerge from a meeting with her husband. He had been working at the palace for over ten years, and he quickly progressed through the ranks to become second in charge after Clarisse's Head of Security, Tom James. Tom, however, had been suffering ill health for a while, and there were rumours swirling around the palace that he was due to retire soon…and then Joseph would, it was assumed, become Head of Security…and it made him feel rather apprehensive…all that responsibility, and the safety of the Queen his primary care…although it had been so almost from the moment he had begun working for her………_

_He and Clarisse, meanwhile, had settled into a warm and comfortable relationship- he was one of the few she could talk to, and she wasn't as shy and reserved as he had initially thought…he had been surprised at some of the jokes and talks they had shared over the years. They were rapidly becoming good friends…and he had almost died when she had, on one of their walks together in the past year or so, asked him to call her Clarisse in private._

"_Your Majesty sounds so formal when there's only the two of us," she said with a shrug, and Joseph had been delighted to be able to call her that. He had to be careful though- he knew that there were rumours going around about their 'friendship', and there was no way he wanted Clarisse hurt, or her reputation smeared._

_He was also surprised about how deeply he cared about Clarisse…he now realised that the rumours he had heard about Rupert were true, which had only bound his loyalty closer to Clarisse…but, as a bachelor, he was taken aback that, when he went out on the occasional date, he seemed to compare them to Clarisse…_

_Just then, the sound of His Majesty's study door opening brought him back from his daydream and he stood up straight, ready to follow Her Majesty to wherever she was going next. As she walked past him, her scent as always lingering, he was a little shocked to see that she looked upset…While he had seen her laugh and tease at times, he had never seen her mask slip at all…but now, she looked devastated!_

_She hurried down the hall, and Joe was a little hard pressed to keep up but, instead of heading upstairs to her suite, she kept walking out of the main balcony, down the stairs and into the garden._

"_Your Majesty!" he called, hoping that she would slow down, but she either didn't hear him or was ignoring everyone, because she continued walking fast until she reached the pagoda, where she stopped and sat down on the bench so suddenly that he almost fell over her when he arrived._

"_Your Majesty?" he asked tentatively before she looked up, and he was devastated to see tears sparkling in her eyes, and a solitary tear sliding down her cheek. _

_"Clarisse?" he said gently, sitting down next to her. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine," she said false brightly with a bitter laugh, brushing her face with her hand. But when she moved her hand away, he could see more tears beginning to fall._

"_You're not fine," he said firmly, surprising both of them with the firmness of his response. "What happened?" _

_They were close enough for him to ask the question, although he half expected her to give him one of her famous icy blue stares. But when she did look at him, he was filled with compassion at the pain mixing with the tears in her eyes._

"_I found out that Rupert has been having another affair…the third this year," she added bitterly, looking away after a moment. "He asked to see me to tell me about it…apparently the girl has sold her story to the papers, and he…he wanted me to be prepared for any vicious stories that come out……"_

"_Oh Clarisse, I am so sorry," was all Joseph could say as he falteringly reached over and took one of her hands in his. Unconsciously, she squeezed it tightly as she took a deep, but rather shaky breath._

"_This is the first time that…that a girl has sold a story…I feel like such a fool," she finally dissolved into tears, burying her face in her hands and sobbing. Joseph watched her cry, feeling more compassion for her, and a lot of anger towards the King…he had always suspected that Rupert didn't fully appreciate his wife…but to publicly humiliate her like this…_

"_Clarisse…" he said in a whisper, putting an arm around her shoulders and patting her soothingly. She froze for a moment, and then she turned and buried her face in his black jacket._

"_I don't know how he can keep humiliating me like this, Joseph," she said between sobs. "I thought…I thought he cared about me, at least…"_

_  
"He probably does, Clarisse…he did to tell you about this before it hit the papers…."_

_She cried on his shoulder for a long time, but he soon realised that she was spent as her shoulders stopped shaking, and she began taking several deep breaths to calm herself down completely. She pulled away after a moment, and he automatically offered her his handkerchief, which she took with a grateful smile._

"_I think I'll be alright in a minute, Joseph…you may go, if you wish," she said after a moment as she regained her composure. "I don't think protocol, or the men in the palace, would approve of this!"_

_  
"I'm sorry, Clarisse, but I don't care about any of that. As your bodyguard, I'm not leaving you anyway…but, as a friend, I'm not moving from this spot until you're feeling better!"_

_Clarisse stopped fiddling with the handkerchief and Joe was a little worried that he had gone over the line with his remark as she slowly turned to look at him. Much to his relief, however, there was a small smile playing on the edges of her mouth, and he relaxed._

"_You do realise that you just told off your Queen, don't you?" she said mock sternly, but the smile contradicted her stern words. Joseph began to say something, but she stopped with a wave of her hand and a smile._

"_Thank you…I just realised what a wonderful friend you are…I appreciated your company at this…difficult…time," she ended with a sigh._

* * *

"I did appreciate your company, and I was grateful that you didn't take me seriously enough to leave," Clarisse said as she stepped onto the threshold, and looked puzzled as Joseph dashed over to a nearby hidden cupboard and pulled out a large picnic basket, followed by a large bouquet of her favourite flowers.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"These are for you," he presented them with a flourish, and Clarisse delightedly buried her face in the scents of her favourite flowers, before looking at Joseph with a broad smile.

"Thank you so much…these are beautiful…what are you doing now?" she asked in another puzzled tone as he brought out two sets of clothes, hanging up on hangers, followed by two pairs of shoes.

"I love you wearing that outfit, but I don't think it's exactly appropriate to wear where we're going, so I had some of your clothes organised to change into before we leave."

"So we're not going to a restaurant?" she asked, confused but mainly relieved as she walked over to the nearby study to change- thank goodness there was no one on duty on the first floor!

"No…but the place I've picked is pretty special….but hurry up!"

* * *

"But where are we going?" she asked as he followed her out the door after they had changed, and chivvied her down the stairs. She looked over her bouquet and saw that the golf cart she had given Joseph that morning was parked there.

"We haven't been on a ride in this yet, so I thought that now would be the perfect opportunity," he said easily as he put the picnic basked behind them and hopped behind the wheel as she elegantly slid onto the passenger seat.

"You are being very mysterious, Joseph Bonnell," Clarisse murmured as they drove past the rose gardens, the pagoda and the stables, before she realised they were going down to the lake. He parked it a little way back from the lake shore, and helped Clarisse off before scooping the basket from behind her.

"I actually got this idea from Mia…remember when she and Nicholas were caught out here that night?" he asked as, arm around her waist, led her to one of the big trees that bordered the lake.

"Do I what," Clarisse replied, rolling her eyes in memory of that night. "What a kafuffle! I do hope, however, that the paparazzi will harbour no such ideas for us tonight!" she said as he spread a blanket over the dew drenched grass, and they both sat down on it.

"Don't worry, darling," Joe said soothingly as he rummaged through the basket. "I had the boys scout out everywhere today several times…but, as you can see, we've had the boat removed, so there is nowhere for them to hide!"

"Good," she replied, visibly relaxing, leaning against the tree trunk until Joseph offered her a pillow, conjured up from nowhere.

"This is a beautiful place, Joseph," she said after a few moments silence as she looked around her at the silent lake, the darkened forest, and the star lit sky above them. There was a slight breeze skimming over the lake, and she was relieved that Joseph had suggested they changed before coming down. "I wish I had thought of coming out here sometimes!"

"No chance- this was my favourite spot….and yes, this is where I came that night…" he said as he busily unpacked the picnic basket. "I hope you don't mind simple fare tonight- champagne (of course) and sandwiches…but I did arrange a special dessert…."

"I don't mind what we have, darling…although I am tempted to skip everything to get dessert," she joked as she reached over and accepted the plate he offered her. "However, how many bottles of champagne have we opened today?"

"We've got an excuse- it's our anniversary," Joe replied, before they both laughed.

They sat in silence for a time, enjoying their meal and listening to the sounds of the forest. This was one of the best things about their relationship, Clarisse thought to herself as she glanced over at Joseph for a moment, the fact that they could talk all the time, about everything, but also spend a lot of time in comfortable silence…they never needed to fill in the silences….They were so in-sync with each other that silences didn't matter…and she hoped, with all of her heart, that Mia and Nicholas would experience this…but she had the feeling that they would….

She suddenly became aware that Joseph wasn't eating anything, but had stood up and was holding a torch.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he flashed the torch on and off for a moment and, to her surprise, when she looked in that direction, there was a light doing the same thing.

"I've got another surprise for you," he said excitedly, helping her up off the blanket. "I know that when we got married, we were saying our vows in front of a million people…I thought that, for our anniversary, we could say our vows…just for each other," he finished shyly, and Clarisse just stared in wonder at him for a moment.

"Darling…oh, darling…I don't know what to say…"she stuttered as he laughed, and took her into his arms.

"You don't need to say a word…I've got the Archbishop to come out and help us…"he waved vaguely in a direction as the beaming Archbishop stepped out from behind a tree, followed by Charlotte and Sebastian Motez.

"Of course, I thought we could have two witnesses, although it's not really necessary…."but he stopped as Clarisse leaned over and kissed him long and affectionately.

"This is the best surprise I have ever had," she said afterwards, brushing her face with her hand, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I can't go down on one knee…but will you marry me….again?" he looked lovingly at her, and she laughed, tears spilling on her cheeks.

"Of course I will…"

Joe was suddenly fumbling inside his pocket before pulling out two tiny jewel boxes.

"Open this one first," he handed her a box, and she slowly opened it to see a small, but flawless diamond on a white gold band, surrounded by a number of smaller diamonds.

"I figured you needed an engagement ring, even though we've been married a year," he added bashfully before she silently handed him the ring. He looked momentarily confused before he realised what she wanted him to do. She watched as he slid the small but perfect engagement ring on her left hand, coming to rest beside the gold band he had given her 12 months previously.

"It's perfect," she beamed happily at him, before she kissed him. "But what's in the other box?" she asked curiously as, taking his arm, they walked over to where the other three were waiting, beaming happily.

"You'll find out soon enough," Joe said mysteriously as the Archbishop smiled at them before beginning the service. Clarisse was astonished to find that she was shaking as they recited their vows, but her confident "I do" was enough to convey what the other three already knew-Clarisse and Joe were a perfect match.

When they came to the exchanging of rings, Clarisse was a little confused as Joe handed her the second box, and she opened it to see a plain wedding band.

"I want the world to know that I'm a married man…to the most beautiful woman in the world…and proud of it," Joe said simply when she looked up at him as, for the millionth time that night, tears filled her eyes. Joe had to touch her hand as she nervously slipped the ring on his left hand, and then he clasped both her hands in his.

"I'm now delighted to pronounce you husband and wife," the Archbishop said, finally intruding on a world that he loved to see existed between the two of them. "You may kiss the bride," he added teasingly to Joseph, who needed no second reminder.

When they broke apart, Clarisse, blushing, was laughing and crying as she looked at Charlotte and Sebastian, who only smiled happily at her. She was momentarily distracted as Joseph kissed her again, and when she looked again, they had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" she looked around as Joe rummaged through the picnic basket again, and gasped when she saw what he was bringing out. It was a small wedding cake, with a bride and groom on the top.

"Is that…"

"I arranged with the kitchen a couple of days ago," Joe grinned proudly as he set the cake on top of the picnic basket, and they sat down on the blanket again. "It's chocolate under the marzipan icing….your favourite, I believe."

"Of course….oh Joseph," she sighed, leaning on his shoulder with a happy sigh. "This had been a wonderful evening…"

"A wonderful day," he amended with a smile as he handed her a slice of the cake. "I couldn't have celebrated our first anniversary any better than this."

"But it made me wonder- what on earth are we going to do for our second?" she laughed as she ate her cake delicately- she usually didn't eat with her fingers, but she was enjoying this very much.

"Let's wait till next year to think about that…although, you never know, Mia may have given you a great-grandchild by then, and you'll be too busy to think of anything like this!"

"Goodness, a great-grandchild!" Clarisse laughed as she handed him the plate, and settled down on the pillow, facing up to the sky.

"I hadn't thought past the wedding…a great grandmother," she sighed as Joe packed the plates away, and brought another blanket out, which he draped over them, before lying down next to her. She snuggled up closer, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You realise that you'll be a great-grandfather," she retorted with a snort of laughter.

"I didn't think that I would be that…" Joe replied and, in all honesty, he hadn't. Rupert would have been that, but he, Joseph, had only married Clarisse…. She looked at him for a moment

"You would be….Mia never knew Rupert or her father…you're the closest to a father figure she's ever had, and she would agree with me…I know it…."

"Alright…Happy anniversary darling…I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart…and happy anniversary," she murmured sleepily as they listened to the sounds of the night, and looked up at the star filled night….


	8. Mia's Surprise

_Author's Note: FINALLY, here's the last chapter of this story! I've been busy in the past week, so I'm sorry if I've kept anyone hanging, but here it is! Thanx to everyone who has read and reviewed this story…and keep an eye out for my next story!_

_NB: the song lyrics are from 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Jerome Kern and Dorothy Fields_

_NB: The Princess Diaries belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot_

Clarisse slowly opened and eyes and stretched, before turning onto her back and looking up at the early morning sky….wait a moment…she suddenly sat bolt upright and looked around. They must have fallen asleep on the blanket in the middle of the forest- exactly what had happened to Nicholas and Mia, she realised with a soft chuckle. It had been such a wonderful day yesterday, and falling asleep in the middle of the forest, a few metres away from the lake seemed to be the perfect way to end their anniversary…

She glanced across at Joseph and smiled- he looked so handsome both awake and asleep- but she didn't want to disturb him now…so she carefully slid out from under the blanket and stood up, shivering slightly in the crisp morning air. Joseph had been correct to make her change the evening before, she thought to herself as she walked slowly to the bank of the lake, although she had loved that dress…she couldn't wait to wear it again….

She smiled absently as she looked at the mist rising from the lake and thought about yesterday- it had been so perfect…she was glad that Joseph had loved his presents, but what he had had planned for her had surpassed her wildest dreams….the dress, the song…the wedding ceremony….

Her eyes welled with tears again at the thought of the wedding ceremony…although she had been perfectly willing to marry in front of parliament, in front of a million people on television, his plan had been what she had always wanted…a private ceremony with just the two of them, Mia, the Archbishop (who would have insisted on marrying them, she thought with a chuckle) and two witnesses…. Her first wedding ceremony had been chaos- she had been terrified most of the day, he had seemed distant and cool, and the expectations of an entire nation, not to mention her own parents, had been resting heavily on her shoulders….not that that had ever changed in the ensuing years…

But she could now understand Mia's need for privacy, although she herself had grown up in the public eye, being a bride at 18, a mother shortly after, and Queen Consort for many years. Clarisse was, deep down, very shy, and it had been hard to accept the constant intrusions in her life- not only from the press and the public, but by the palace system…

However, since her marriage to Joseph, she had realised that enough was enough…there were certain things that the public didn't have the right to see…and her marriage to Joseph was one of them. They had fallen in love outside the public eye, their relationship had been formed outside everyone's watchful gaze, and Clarisse knew that their relationship was, and would be, successful because it was outside the media circus….she only hoped that Mia and Nicholas would be able to keep their marriage out of the public eye…

She smiled at the thought of Joseph…no one, she thought intently for a moment, had made her feel as loved as he did yesterday, and in the things he did and said daily…Rupert, although greatly fond of Clarisse, had never been the type to show his feelings openly…and Clarisse had always had the feeling that she had never been his top priority…but with Joseph…he made her feel as if she was the centre of his universe, as he had been for her (along with Mia) for many years….Everything he had done yesterday had taken her breath away…

She almost jumped when she felt an arm creep around her waist, but when she felt his stubbly chin on her neck, she knew who it was. She turned slightly to smile at him.

"Good morning," she said cheerily as he turned her right around to look her directly in the eyes.

"Good morning," he murmured before cupping her face in his hand and kissing her.

"We stayed out all night," Clarisse chuckled when they broke a part. "We're getting as bad as Mia and Nicholas!"

"But I don't think we'll tell them about this, will we?" he asked teasingly as she turned to look at the lake again, while leaning gently against him.

"I never realised how lovely it was out here," she said softly as a group of ducks, disturbed by a noise in the forest, took flight off the surface of the lake. "I used to wish that I could come down here early in the morning…but I was lucky to walk Maurice alone without my trusty Head of Security with me!"

"I was doing my job, remember?" Joe protested with a grin. "But I do remember one time when you did manage to escape from me…and it wasn't the time in San Francisco!"

Clarisse looked at him, puzzled, for a moment, before her brow relaxed as she remembered the particular instance Joseph was talking about.

"That's right…I managed to give you and Charlotte the slip…and boy, were you furious when I got back," Clarisse recalled with a laugh……

* * *

_It was a beautiful spring morning, a time when most people would be out in the sunshine, but two such people weren't- Her Majesty was hard at work in her study, and Joseph, her Head of Security, was sitting in the security room, keeping an eye on the cameras located in front of her suite, while watching basketball._

"_I'll be working in my room all day, Joseph, so you don't need to stand outside," Clarisse had said that morning. "But I may go for a walk this afternoon," she added with a slightly flirtatious smile, and Joe had only laughed at her message._

"_I'll see you this afternoon, then," he said before he walked away. But now, several hours later, he had to admit that he was getting bored. He sighed and flipped over to another channel on the television when the door opened, and in came Charlotte._

"_Joe…we have a little emergency…Her Majesty is missing."_

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, spinning his chair around and then standing up. "I haven't seen her leave her suite all day," he waved at the screen that showed the double doors of Clarisse's suite. "I think you must be joking."

"I'm not, Joe. I've been doing errands all day, and she asked me to come back at noon…but when I went in there, she wasn't there."

'Did you check the entire suite?" Joe, while trying to remain calm, was worried- they had had several threats on the lives of the King (when he was alive) and Queen, although it had been several years since the last threat.

He looked blankly at the television screens, thinking hard. Most of the security team had been given the day off, so there was no one he could ask to help look… 

"_Yes, I checked everywhere, and she's not there," Charlotte said, hurrying after Joe as he strode out of the room, and headed towards the suite._

"_I'm sure she probably went out onto the balcony or into the garden with Maurice," he said calmly, not betraying the fear he was feeling._

"_No, I checked everywhere…oh Joe, what if…"_

"Don't say it," Joe said sharply as they walked into Clarisse's suite.

Sure enough, Charlotte had been telling the truth- there was still a partially full cooling cup of tea on the desk, and her papers were spread all over the desk, the pen weighing them down, so Clarisse had obviously only stepped out for a little while. 

"_We'll check the rest of the palace," he said simply after it became abundantly clear that Clarisse wasn't in her suite. "That will take a while…by then, I'm sure that she will be back."_

_An hour and a half later, they met back in Clarisse's suite, both feeling an increasingly heightened feeling of despair._

"_I guess we'll have to contact the police," Joe said reluctantly, before walking out onto the balcony. He gazed out onto the widespread gardens that were her pride and joy, and wondered where she was…suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a slim, blue clad figure emerging from the forest. It was Clarisse._

"_She's coming back," he shouted, running past an astonished Charlotte and out of the room. As he raced out towards the figure, his relief suddenly erupted into anger- what on earth had she been doing out in the forest on her own? She knew that there wasn't any security on that day, and anything could have happened to her!_

"_Joseph!" she cried delightedly when they came into earshot of one another, and Joe slowed down to a walk, taking deep breaths to try and keep his temper under control. "You must have had my idea…it's such a beautiful day!"_

"Where have you been, Your Majesty?" he asked, his temper boiling but trying to remain calm. "Charlotte and I have been looking for you for nearly two hours!"

"I just thought I needed to go for a walk…I had been working all day, and I needed a break…and it was such a beautiful day out," she smiled and continued walking, but Joe was frozen to the spot. 

"_You can't do that, Your Majesty. I need to know where you are at all times," Joe said quietly, and Clarisse stopped short and slowly turned on the spot._

"_Why do you need to know that?" she asked slowly. "Everyone knows where I am at all times…why can't I have a few moments of peace, without anyone intruding on my life?"_

"Because there are people who are hired to protect you…and you weren't being particularly fair to me by running off like that today!" Joe said calmly, but with an edge in his voice.

Clarisse raised an eyebrow and her eyes began to sparkle…but not with joy, but anger. 

"_Don't you think I realise that? I've been protected for far longer than you've been working here, and you should give me a bit of slack in regards to privacy!"_

"_Your Majesty, I can't do that…it's part of my job to protect you, and that means watching you!"_

_  
"Part of your job?" Clarisse laughed bitterly. "I thought you were my friend…I thought you would understand I need time out from all of this!"_

"_I am your friend, Clarisse, but I also have a job to do!" he paused, before he continued, only he was now shouting. "Do you REALISE that Charlotte and I were almost out of our minds looking for you?" _

_Joe's anxiety and anger finally had release and, after a moment, he felt ashamed that he had shouted at the Queen, and the woman he loved. She looked slightly shocked for a moment, and then she shot him an icy look_

"_Really? Well maybe I should disappear more often! I just went for a walk BY MYSELF!" she screamed back, before she turned and walked back towards the forest with dignity, Joseph hot on her heels. _

"_You can't do that, Clarisse…you know you aren't allowed to do it!"_

_  
"Will you stop treating me like a child?" she snapped, turning and looking at him in anger. "I know what all the rules are- I've been living with it for over half of my life!"_

"_Then maybe you should know what you can and can't do…you had us worried…and that was very selfish of you! I don't want the responsibility of you being missing on my conscience!" _

_Clarisse felt very hurt for a moment, before a surge of anger propelled her to storm towards him. She stood in front of him for a moment, breathing deeply, before she let her hand fly, slapping him sharply on the cheek._

"_You pompous jerk! How dare you talk to me like that! You're my Head of Security, and I am your Queen! You should treat me with respect!"_

"At the moment, you don't deserve my respect, the way you're acting!"

"The way I'm acting? Have you seen the way you're acting?" she laughed sarcastically, before turning to walk away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. 

"_What on earth do you think you're doing?" she asked, struggling against his strong grip, but losing miserably. He pulled her very close to him and they looked at each other for a moment, both breathing very heavily from their argument, before he pressed his lips down on hers. She struggled for only a second, before sinking into the kiss._

"_Wow," she managed to say when they broke apart, and she almost staggered back a step. "I never thought…fighting and then….wow," she said incoherently._

"_I'm sorry for what I said to you," Joseph said remorsefully- he sincerely hadn't meant any of what he had said but she, as she had many times before, had infuriated him so much that he had just snapped…not to mention the relief that she had been found…_

_She shook her head and looked at him for a moment._

"_I'm sorry too…I know it was very selfish of me to do that…but I just needed a break," she sighed heavily as they turned back towards the palace. "I promise I won't do it again," she said repentantly, taking his proffered arm._

"_I promise I won't get too angry…but, you have to admit, it was worth it…" he joked, and she laughed after a moment._

* * *

"Luckily you can't do that anymore," Joe began, pulling his arms tighter around her. "As your husband, I have the right to be at your side at all times."

"Yes you do…and I have the right to expect you at my side at all times," she said to him mock seriously, but her mischievous smile gave her away, before she sighed heavily.

"I wish yesterday didn't have to end…it had been so beautiful…."

"It doesn't all have to end, you know," he murmured into her ear as they walked back to clear up their spot. "I promised that I would compliment you every day…and I will….Like I said yesterday, the lesson we have learnt is that we don't have to hide anymore…we can appreciate every day we have together."

"Not that I don't now," Clarisse said as she scooped the blanket up in her arms. "Each day with you is special…after so many years apart, I cherish the time we have together…and I hope that Mia and Nicholas will do the same."

"They will," Joe said, putting an arm around and leading her back to the golf cart. "So, do you want to go back in the secret way, so nobody knows we've been out?"

"No," she shook her head firmly. "I don't care about who sees us or not…it's about time everyone accepted us as a couple!"

"You'd be surprised to realise that the palace staff accepted that a long time ago," Joe said casually as he sat on the other seat, and she gave him a surprised look. "The maids know everything," he repeated his favourite quote that he told to Mia, and Clarisse laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they don't know about this before we even get there…" Clarisse retorted with a smile.

* * *

The hallways were empty as they walked upstairs, towards their suite, and they were surprised to see Charlotte coming towards them in the opposite direction.

"Good morning Charlotte," Clarisse stopped when they reached each other, and smiled happily at her. "Thank you for last night…it was absolutely remarkable…"before she impulsively pulled the younger woman into an embrace.

"It was my pleasure," Charlotte said, blushing. "I'm just happy to help you two in anyway…did you have a good day?"

"The best," Joe said with a grin, squeezing Clarisse's hand tenderly, she turning to smile at him, as Charlotte watched them with a smile. She had been a silent witness to their secret romance, but she knew that they deserved as much privacy as they could get…

"By the way, Mia left a message- she's going to call back in half an hour."

"Goodness!" Clarisse said with a start. "I think I'd better have a shower before she calls again!"

Before she dashed off, however, she squeezed Charlotte's hand with a warm smile, well aware of what Charlotte knew, before literally hurrying down the hall, Joseph in her stride. Charlotte watched them disappear, and chuckled when she heard Joe say, before they turned the corner:

"Why do you need to have a shower? She isn't going to see you over the phone!"

* * *

True to Charlotte's message, the phone rang half an hour later, Clarisse picking it up on the second ring.

"Don't tell me you've been waiting by the phone!" came the cheeky and surprised voice of Mia.

"Don't be silly," Clarisse retorted with a chuckle. "We just happened to be here when the phone rang….Alright," she added when she heard her husband chuckle on the other extension. "We happened to see Charlotte, and she gave us the message."

"I know- I tried earlier, but you weren't there…where were you?" Mia inquired, but Clarisse decided to divert her- Mia wouldn't let them live it down if she found out that Joe and Clarisse too had spent the night outside.

"How is your honeymoon? I hope the weather is fine there!"

"Absolutely perfect- we've been swimming most days, and we're planning on visiting some of the little islands we come across on our cruise…we're actually thinking of going to Italy for a few days, depending on the security detail…all the boring details!" Mia laughed.

"But it's just been fantastic being together…"she sighed happily as Clarisse smiled, sensing the happiness in her tone. "But enough about us…how did yesterday go?"

"Horribly," Joe said from the extension in the bedroom. "Your grandmother didn't do anything, and I went over the top!"

"Very untrue," Clarisse rejoined back with a grin. "It was wonderful, darling…Joe surprised me so much…"

"Yes, I thought he would."

"You mean, you knew?" Clarisse asked

"Kind of…Shades leaked it to Nick, and Nick told me on the plane…but I knew that Joe would be fine…he's such a softy…especially when it comes to you," she added slyly, and the other two could only laugh, although Joe muttered, jokingly,

"Just wait until I see Shades in two weeks!" which only made the two women laugh harder.

"And Clarisse…I still can't believe what she did," Joe said softly, a catch in his throat, and Clarisse wanted to go over and hug him. "I can't believe that I'm appreciated that much…"

"You'd better believe it, Joe…you've been so terrific to me over the years and, although I only know some of the story, I can imagine you've been more than that to Grandma…" she stopped for a moment as the three of them silently held back tears.

"Anyway, "Mia continued brightly. "I guess you're both tired from yesterday…and a little let down, I imagine."

"A little," Joe and Clarisse said together.

"But there's still a little surprise that I've ….sorry, yes you too, Nick…we've cooked up for you…only it's not until tonight…"  
"What?" they said in unison- Mia hadn't mentioned a surprise when she had left.

"Yes…Charlotte is in on it, so she will know what to do…so why don't you both dress up, and be ready for Charlotte at 7?"

"Alright," Clarisse said a little hesitantly- she was only a little nervous about what Mia had planned, although she knew that Mia wouldn't go over the top.

"Oh…Nicholas says to say hello…as does Shades- especially to Charlotte…and I'll call you in the morning…we're about to go jet skiing!"

"Have a great day!" Joe said from the extension and then hung up- he knew that grandmother and granddaughter deserved a few minutes of privacy.

"So, did everything go alright yesterday?" Mia asked, and Clarisse was touched at the tender tone in her voice.

"It went brilliantly, Mia…I never realised that he thought he didn't deserve this…or me…and was genuinely touched…but he…he was amazing…we got married, unofficially, again in the forest…just the two of us, the Archbishop, Sebastian and Charlotte…"

"Wow," Mia said softly. "Joe is such a romantic…this really sets the bar high for Nicholas for our first wedding anniversary…even though we haven't been a married a week yet!" she joked, and then sobered. "I'm really happy for you Grandma. I hope you both enjoy tonight, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you both heaps."

"We love you too, darling," Clarisse said huskily before the two of them hung up.

* * *

After Mia's announcement, it seemed that the rest of the day dragged by slowly, although they enjoyed doing nothing…just wandering around in the garden, watching films, and just enjoying each other's company. But at the back of both of their minds was Mia's surprise….

"I wonder what she has in mind," Joe said on more than one occasion, which only fuelled the flames of curiosity for both of them. "I hope that it's not too wild…."

"I don't think she'd let it get that out of control…and, knowing Charlotte, she would have toned it down," Clarisse said with a laugh, not admitting that she too was a little concerned. Joe turned on the couch and looked at intensely at her before laughing.

"You're just as worried as I am!" he said teasingly, and she giggled along with him.

"Alright, maybe I am," she admitted sheepishly.

They eventually went to get dressed but, this time, it didn't take as long for either of them to be ready.

"Wow…you looked beautiful last night, and you look just as beautiful tonight," Joe whistled with admiration as Clarisse emerged from the bedroom wearing the dress and shoes he had given her the previous day. "And, amazingly, you're ready in less than an hour!" he gasped as he checked his watch, and she playfully slapped his arm.

"You'd better watch it, mister, otherwise you'll be in big trouble!" she said sternly, and then dissolved as he took into his arms for a long kiss. A knock on the door interrupted them, before Charlotte peered around the door when bidden to enter.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked as the two of them walked towards her, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" Clarisse asked as Charlotte led them down the hallway. "I hope it doesn't mean we have to go out…"but she stopped her train of thought when Charlotte stopped in front of Mia's suite.

"This is where Mia's surprise is…oh, and these are for you," she handed each of them an envelope, their names clearly written on them. "Have a good night," she added softly as she discreetly continued on down the hallway.

Clarisse and Joe stood outside the suite doors for a moment, staring dumbly at the doors, before Joseph took a deep breath and turned to Clarisse.

"Shall we?" he offered her his hand, and she beamed, silently taking it as he led her into Mia's suite….

* * *

Joe closed the door behind them and switched on the nearby light as Clarisse gasped. He turned to see what she had gasped at, and was surprised at what he saw. There was a table set for two, with what was obviously their meal waiting, in front of Mia's fireplace, with an iced bucket of champagne and two glasses on a table nearby. Across the fireplace was a banner that read 'CONDGRATULATIONS GRANDMA AND JOE!", as her stereo system played soft music in the background.

"This is…"Clarisse began softly as Joe took her hand and led her to the table.

"Incredibly thoughtful of Mia," Joe finished as he held out Clarisse's chair for her, and then sat down opposite her. He looked down his plate

"It looks like she also planned our favourite meals!"

"Oh Mia," Clarisse said tearfully before Joe broke the moment by opening the bottle of champagne and pouring two glasses.

"A toast….to you, the most beautiful woman in the whole world…I can't believe I'm married to you!" Joe raised his glass to her as Clarisse, blushing, looked into her glass.

"I can't believe that I'm married to you…this last year has been the happiest of my life…"she replied softly with a smile before they clinked glasses and drank. "We might as well dig in- I don't think Mia intended this to be eaten cold," she said with a chuckle.

After they finished their meal, they sat back in their chairs and enjoyed the pleasant surroundings, and the soft music, before Joe picked up his envelope.

"I wonder what's in there?" he asked, and Clarisse picked up hers as well.

"We might as well open it and find out…."

Clarisse opened her envelope and pulled out a single piece of folded white paper; with Mia's monogram on the top…it was a letter.

"_Dear Grandma, _

_By the time you read this letter, I'm hoping that you and Joe will be enjoying the surprise that Charlotte, Nicholas and I were planning…I know, I know, you would also be wondering how I managed to find the time to plan this in the lead up to my wedding, but I did…I know how special the first wedding anniversary is…and how even more special it is for you two._

_Before Charlotte told me some of your story, I had no idea that you and Joe shared something special beyond friendship…I knew that you were close, but I have sensed, from time to time, something much deeper between you…But the amazing history that Charlotte told me…that was unbelievable! I was so happy for you on your wedding day, but now that I understand the path that had led up to this moment, it takes on greater meaning…you were meant for each other…and I can't (and won't) imagine you being with anyone else besides Joe._

_You and Joe have been part of my life for only such a short time, but you two have done so much for me…believing in me, never giving up (when it seemed that I would), always encouraging and supporting me…without you two (as well as Mom and Lily), I wouldn't have made it as far as I have…and now I know how much I owe you two. _

_Joe makes you so happy, I can see that, and you make him happy…just the way he looks at you is clear enough to tell me that. It has been a privilege during the past twelve months to see you two together…I never knew my grandfather, but I feel that he wouldn't want you to be unhappy…and Joe makes you happier than even I can imagine…You have a special magic together, and I only hope that Nicholas and I have half of what you have shared…_

_Happy anniversary, Grandma._

_All my love_

_Mia."_

Clarisse looked up, tears spilling from her eyes, and was surprised to see Joe looking absently in the distance, traces of tears on his face.

"What is it, darling?" she put down her letter and walked over to him, kneeling beside him and putting an arm around him.

"Mia wrote me this letter…and it's…"he stuttered, handing her the letter with a smile. Clarisse reached over and retrieved hers, and handed it to him to read, while she read his….

"_Dear Joe,_

_Happy anniversary Joe- by the time you read this, I'm hoping that you and Grandma are enjoying the little surprise that some of us put together for you. It was a pleasure to do this, particularly as you and Grandma have been so supportive of me for the past five years!_

_It was just a little token of my appreciation, respect and love for you- not only have you been incredibly supportive over the years, and never gave up on me but, more importantly, you have made my grandmother so incredibly happy._

_I had no idea about the history between the two of you until Charlotte told me, but since then I have gained a greater appreciation of your relationship. I always thought that you were close friends, but with something lingering, but the wedding finally revealed what most people had known about for years…you loved Grandma very much, and vice versa._

_I know that Grandma has had some rough times in her life, but it delights me that you were always there for her…and I love seeing her laugh when she's around you…and the clearly adoring looks she gives you…you have given her a whole new life, and I will never forget that!_

_Happy anniversary, Joseph Bonnell- you deserve this._

_Love Mia."_

"These were beautifully written letters," Clarisse said, wiping tears away as she put the sheet down. "I guess we never realised how much Mia relied on us…"

"You know who she reminds me of?" he asked as he pulled her up off the floor, and encircled her in his arms.

"Who?" she smiled at him, knowing what he was going to say.

"Not only you, but also Phillipe….he would have done the same thing."

"Yes, he would have," Clarisse said softly, looking over at Mia's copy of a photograph of Phillipe. He had been so encouraging of their blossoming relationship, and she knew he would have expected it to end up in marriage…

"She's a wonderful girl," Joe said softly, as Clarisse gently touched his face with her hand. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, as he tended to when he was emotional. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Clarisse smiled at him. "But what…"she stopped when she heard a familiar tune come on.

"_Someday_

_When I'm awfully low,_

_And the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow_

_Just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight."_

"Obviously she's been doing her research," Joe said huskily as they gently swayed to the music, and Clarisse chuckled.

"Obviously….but tonight has been wonderful…this was the perfect end to our anniversary."

"What on earth are we going to do for our second anniversary?" Joseph, pulling her close, teased into her hair and he could feel her shaking with laughter.

"I guess we'll have to think of that when the time comes!"

Joe gently tipped her chin to look directly into the beautiful blue eyes he had known and loved for so many years.

"I love you, Mr Bonnell." Her smile, already broad, widened further at her words.

"I love you too, Mrs Bonnell…you may not be Queen of Genovia anymore…but you will always be Queen of my heart…."

He leaned forward and kissed her long and tenderly, both of them feeling the connection they always had between them, and gotten even better in the year of marriage…

"Now I know what we can do to finish the evening off well…." Clarisse said teasingly, taking him by both his hands and leading him towards Mia's entrance double doors ….Joe laughed, knowing what she meant.

"You can lead the way, my dear," he chuckled as they closed the doors behind them. "But, happy anniversary, darling," he said so softly he was sure that she hadn't heard him, but she turned to him with a radiant smile.

"Happy anniversary, darling," she returned happily.


End file.
